High School of the Dead: Philippine Terror
by alvin0204
Summary: The "disease" has reached the Philippines. The battle for survival was told by different characters especially from the eyes of Jake dela Fuente, the main character.
1. Jake: Before the Nightmare

Disclaimer: Highschool of the Dead is owned by Daisuke Sato and Shoji Sato and copyrighted by Fujimishobo and Monthly Dragon age. The characters, rest assured, are my original characters. All names of persons, either living or undead, are work of fiction. Any similarites are purely coincidental. FINALLY! This fanfic is rated MATURED. There are some scenes containing gore, explicit languages and sexual themes. This is not allowed for: 1. minor readers 2. readers easily offended at sexual themes. Remember, this is ONLY a fan fiction.

Now for the good part: 1. I am a Filipino. 2. I LOVE Highschool of the Dead. 3. This fanfic is dedicated to all Filipino HsOTD fans.

Please R&R! Commments are highly appreciated. And Enjoy!

* * *

-CHAPTER 1-

JAKE: BEFORE THE NIGHTMARE

"Come on, hurry!" Clarisse, Raymond and I hurriedly went on the rooftop to get away from "THEM".

What or who exactly are "THEY"? These creatures feed on the living and those who are eaten by "THEM" rises up and doing the same becoming one of "THEM".

If you ask me, I can't explain it clearly on what was supposed to be a normal continuation of the school year.

All I know is the first day of school becomes a one living hell in a blink of an eye.

My classmates, teachers, even school bullies are eaten and becoming one of "THEM".

We didn't think twice to escape from this massacre.

I didn't know what, how, or why did this happen. One thing in my mind right now is how we are going to escape from "THEM"

We arrived on the rooftop and barricaded the door to make sure "THEY" can't enter. We're safe for now but we are still freaked out. Clarisse started crying while Raymond calls 117 for help.

"Did someone answer the call?" I asked him.

"No luck. Dammit! What the hell is wrong with the police?" Raymond ended the call.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! I…don't…I…I…" Clarisse can't talk properly because she's scared at what is happening.

"I-I'm sorry, Clarisse. Don't worry. We'll do something to get out of here." Raymond comforted her.

I still couldn't believe the massacre happening right now. I hit the railing using my back of my axe to ease my temper.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"Jake!" Clarisse startled.

"THREE FREAKING HOURS! Everything is what it used to be THREE FREAKING HOURS AGO! This…this…massacre…This has got to be a one bad joke! This only happens in a movie or a video game!" I shouted loudly.

"Even I can't believe it myself." Raymond replied. "For now, we should find the emergency exit on the rooftop."

I stared at the school grounds. I really freaked out at what I saw. Mrs. Guevarra, the social studies teacher, is eating the principal's intestines. Mr. Nograles, the PE teacher, is eating one of the schoolgirl's breasts like she is being raped. Mario, the school bully, is being eaten by supposed-to-be three nerds of the school. Indeed, the school has become one freak show and it happened so fast. As I clear my mind calmly, I started to regret.

If only I realized it earlier, this didn't happen three hours ago.…

_MONDAY. FABIAN HIGH SCHOOL, MANILA. THREE HOURS AGO…._

"Jake! Jake! Jake dela Fuente!" My teacher, Mrs. Guevarra, called my name as I was about to enter the classroom.

"What is it, ma'am?" I approached her.

"I want to talk to you not because I'm concerned about your grades. I'm concerned about your attendance in school. Even though your grades are high, I only see you 1 or 2 days per week. What seems to be the problem?" She asked me in a gentle tone.

"No, I'm okay ma'am." I replied to her.

"Are you bullied by Mario?" She added.

"No, ma'am." I replied again.

"Are you sure?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Really, I'm okay, ma'am. Why do you asked?"

"You are now third year high school. You should pay attention to your studies from now on. How can I even promote you to fourth year? I suggest that you study hard from now on." She told me that as my section's adviser.

"Yes, ma'am." I didn't mind what Mrs. Guevarra said nor taking it seriously.

She left after our conversation ended as she is called by a fellow teacher. Before I entered the classroom, I noticed something strange at the school's janitor, Mang Igno. He is pale and weak in appearance. I was going to approach him when someone called my name. "Hey, Jake!" A classmate called my name and approached me. "Hey, Raymond!" I replied as both of us entered the classroom.

His name is Raymond Delgado. He is my best friend and a varsity of the basketball club. He just arrived after Mrs. Guevarra talked to me. "Pare, what did Mrs. Guevarra want from you?" He asked me as he catches up on what he missed. "Nah, just an earful. Nothing special." I said to him. "Is it because of your attendance?" Raymond asked it straightforwardly. "How did you know?" I asked him.

"She asked me the same. I already explained that the nationals are coming so I have to work hard for the game. Didn't she know that?" Raymond expressed his concerns.

"As if she gives a damn about it." I said.

"See! But tournament aside, have you noticed something strange today while going to school?" Raymond asked as if something feels different.

"Like how our school idol, Jessica, dumped you? That's what I heard." I replied.

"No, not that…It's like…How can I say this…" Raymond can't explain it clearly.

While Raymond and I were talking, a girl hits Raymond's back which startled him.

"OUCH!" Raymond faced the girl.

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING!" The girl cheerfully greeted us.

"Clarisse! That hurts!" Raymond said.

"Hi, Clarisse!" I greeted her back.

Her name is Clarisse Ann Pacheco. She is a cheerleader of the school and one of the school idols. She is the best friend of Jessica Vasquez, the school idol which Raymond is courting.

"So how was your courtship to Jessica? Did she give her answer to you?" Clarisse asked.

"Sheeesh! I don't want to remember that ever again." Raymond said.

"Awww…That's too bad. I'm sorry it turned out that way." Clarisse apologized as she already knows the answer based on Raymond's facial expression.

"It's not your fault, so there's no need to apologize. I moved on from that." Raymond replied as if nothing happened.

"WHOA! That was quick!" I commented Raymond's reply.

"That's because you're not around that day." Clarisse said. "By the way, it's a miracle of you to show up in school. Why the sudden change of mind?" She added.

"I received an earful from my brother. You know he's a soldier in AFP. If I didn't go to school today, I'll be his punching bag for a week." I said to them.

"Really, w-wait a minute! What is the reason you're only attending school for 1 or 2 days?" Clarisse asked me as if I'm in a hot seat for some showbiz news.

"I help out on work. That's all." I answered.

"Haha, you think you can fool me?" Clarisse said.

"What are you my mom?" I said to her.

"Hmmm. Let's see. I'm your future girlfriend-to-wife." She said courageously.

"Stop joking! What would I gain from one of the school idols?" I said to her blushingly.

"Hahahahaha! You're a simple read. Admit it you have a crush on me since second year." Clarisse starts to pick on me.

As Clarisse and I continued our conversation, Raymond looks at the window and noticed that Mr. Nograles was rushed into the clinic, bleeding at the right arm. Startled at what he saw, he remembered about "something strange" in the school that he was supposed to talk about. "Oh! Jake! I almost forgot what we are talking about earlier." He said to me, bothered about Mr. Nograles' injury.

"About Jessica?" I asked.

"Not that again, you idiot! I'm talking about strange things you noticed upon going to school. Well, have you?" Raymond asked seriously.

"I saw nothing strange except when I arrived at school I noticed the school janitor, Mang Igno, is very pale and weak. Is he sick or something?" I said to him.

"Oh him?" Clarisse interrupted. "I just saw him eating raw meat of a cat yesterday. Ewww!"

"Maybe he knows how to eat sushi." I didn't believe in what Clarisse said.

"No! Is eating a cat part of this sushi you're talking about?" Clarisse freaked out when she remembers it.

Even I was freaked out at what I heard. Eating a cat? Now that's a first. He may be practicing as a contestant for some "showing your talent" show I watch on TV.

"Wait a minute! Why did you ask that?" I asked Raymond getting back at the something strange topic.

"I saw Mr. Nograles just rushed to the clinic. He is severely bleeding at his right arm." Raymond said.

"That maniac! Maybe he was stabbed by one of our classmates for harassment." Clarisse interrupted.

"Not stabbed. He was bitten by a dog or something." Raymond thought it was a dog.

"That's stupid! There is no dog inside the school." I said in disbelief.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A loud scream from one of our classmates was heard at the corridor.

All of us were startled. We rushed outside and saw what happened. We were freaked out at what we saw. Mang Igno is eating a student's internal organs. I noticed something…different. His clothes were drenched in blood. His eyes are discolored. He moans like a drunk. A smell of decay, urine and blood from Mang Igno odorizes the corridor. Clarisse got scared and hides at my back. Raymond vomits as he can't stand the sight at what he saw. As for me, my instincts tell me that Mang Igno is no longer human anymore as I saw him move in a slow, shambling gait towards another student. All of our classmates went downstairs hurriedly. Clarisse, Raymond and I went upstairs on the third floor instead.

"Wh-wh-what was THAT? M-M-M-Mang Igno…he…he…" Clarisse still can't believe at what she saw.

"I-I-I'll try to contact the police." Raymond tried to contact the police via cell phone. There was no response.

"What the hell? There is no response!" It seems that Raymond cannot contact the police.

I tried calling my brother. No response either. "My brother's not picking up! What's happening?"

"Oh no! What do we do now?" Clarisse is getting scared. Continuous screams echoed inside the school. The 3 of us are thinking of how we can get out from the school amidst the chaos.

"Oh my God! I-I'm scared!" Clarisse can't stop shaking my arm.

While Raymond calls again 117, I came up with an idea. "I have an idea! Let's go on the rooftop, that way we should think of our escape."

Raymond stops the call as he heard my idea. "That's great! There is an emergency exit on the rooftop that we can use." We decided to go on the roof. I look downstairs first and saw the carnage. Our classmates are eaten alive and die. When they get up, they do the same to others. "We better hurry or else were next!" Raymond taps my shoulder. Moans and screams were heard all over the school.

"Wait! Before we get to the roof, we must equip ourselves with anything we can find as a weapon." I said to them. We checked at the lockers for a weapon. Raymond found a baseball bat. I found a fire axe. Clarisse found a mop. "Hey, Jake! Must you use that axe?" Raymond said. "I'm good at this. Want to exchange this?" I said to him. "No, thank you!" He replied. "But what are those monsters? Are those zombies just like we watch in a movie or played in a video game?" I said.

"You'll become one of THEM by contracting the disease. We can't just call them zombies." Raymond told me.

"THEM?" I'm confused.

"Zombies eat people but, the people eaten by zombies didn't turn into zombies themselves. On the other hand, "THEY" feed on people and those who are bitten die, rise up from the dead, becoming one of THEM. I know this is similar to a movie or a video game, but all I can say now is that once we got bitten, we'll die and join THEM." Raymond pointed out his reason.

As our battle preparations completed, those monsters are coming for us.

"They're here!" Clarisse holds the mop with tremble in her hands.

"We can't stay here any longer. Let's get on the rooftop, NOW!" I said to them. "THEY" are also in the third floor. Well, no choice but to fight.

One by one, we kill "THEM" in order for us to escape. Raymond hit THEM with a baseball bat but still rises up. I hit "THEM" at the head using the axe. "Aim at the head!" I told them.

We fought "THEM" as we're on our way on the rooftop hoping that someone helps us or find our escape. We thought that is the best idea. But, we didn't know what will happen next.


	2. Jake: Escape

-CHAPTER 2-

JAKE: ESCAPE

_MONDAY. FABIAN HIGH SCHOOL, MANILA. THREE HOURS LATER…._

It is now ten o' clock in the morning. The 3 of us are still at the rooftop hoping that some help from above would arrive. I'm not talking about the Almighty God to save us from this mess. I expect helicopters but, all I can see are birds flying around probably laughing at our faces. I keep watch at the barricaded door in case "THEY" would get out. Clarisse has finally calmed down while Raymond was looking for something all over the rooftop.

"Hey guys! Let's go at the storeroom!" Raymond finally saw the storeroom that would put us to safety.

"I'll check first!" I went first to make sure "THEY" are not inside.

"Be careful!" Clarisse is worried at my act of bravery whatsoever.

I opened the door and entered the room. No sign of "THEM". At least that is not one of our worries.

"Nothing here! It's safe to get inside!" I told them while I look carefully.

"Alright! Clarisse, let's go!" Raymond called Clarisse.

"OK." She replied.

We go inside the storeroom. We calm ourselves first before we made our next move.

"Well, the good news is that there is no sign of THEM below the emergency exit." I said to them.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out of here! I don't want to see those monsters!" Clarisse said.

"She's right! Is there something you need here?" Raymond asked me for a reason.

"I'll find something useful here first other than this axe." I told them as I started searching at the shelves. I found a gas operated nail gun at one of the shelves. "Here, use this for now." I gave my axe to Raymond. "Why are you giving me the axe?" He asked me. "That baseball bat won't work against THEM." I replied. "What are you going to do with the nail gun?" Clarisse asked.

"Can't you tell? I'm using this as a gun." I checked for extra nails and gas canister. I found only one canister and 2 clips of nails. This should be enough.

"Alright, I'm lock and loaded. Let's go!" We go outside the storeroom and headed our way to the emergency exit, knowing well "THEY" are everywhere in this school.

We checked the emergency exit one more time to see if there are any signs of "THEM" around. I went ahead first to see the area. "All clear." I told them. We lowered and go down the ladder. Suddenly, I hear the barricaded door opened. "THEY" have penetrated the barricaded door. I can say now that there is no turning back (or going up, I think). "SHIT! Hurry!" Raymond said. We go down as fast as we can so that "THEY" won't notice us. We thought that going down through the emergency exit is the best idea, actually it's WORST. What we see at the school grounds is 100% HELL! "THEY" are swarming all over the school. "Guys, run as fast as we can to the gymnasium." I told them. We ran like hell to the gymnasium. "THEY" followed us like an angry mob. We don't want to become the next happy meal for "THEM". I shot "THEM" at the head using the nail gun to buy some time. We entered and locked the door at the gymnasium. "Whew! That was close!" I said. "I didn't know that THEY will follow us in a group. Do THEY have a strong sense of smell?" Clarisse asked me. "THEY react to sound." I noticed it upon shooting one of "THEM".

"I'll use it sparingly from now on." I told Clarisse. A noise coming from the storage room startled us.

"Don't tell me! THEY were here before us, aren't they?" Clarisse started trembling in fear.

"I'll check it out! Raymond, stay with Clarisse." I said to them. I walked in the court carefully. There is no sign of dead bodies, even "THEM", scattered around the court. It was clean like it was never used. My heart starts to beat fast. Fear rushed in me as I was getting closer to the storage room. "JAKE!" Raymond shouted at me. "GAH!" I startled at his voice. "Dammit, dude! Don't scare me like that! What do you want?" I shouted at him. "Let's check it out together." Raymond told me. "Fine! Clarisse, stay sharp." I said to her. All of us approached the storage room cautiously. I knock the door but there is no response. "Alright at the count of three, Raymond, you open the door." I said to him. "Are you crazy? Don't be a hero!" Raymond said. "Look! I'm not playing G.I. Joe here. I'll be fine." I'm fully aware of what will happen next. Clarisse, however, firmly holds my arm.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." I kissed her forehead to calm her down. She still didn't let go of my arm.

"Sheesh! What will I do to calm you down?" I asked Clarisse.

"Ummm…I want you to…"Clarisse shyly replies.

"To what?" I asked. The noise is heard again from the storage room.

"Just wait here." I told her. Clarisse releases my arm.

Raymond started to count "Ok here we go! 1…2…3!" He opened the door fast.

As I point my nail gun, something or someone jumped onto me fast and embraced me tightly. Clarisse started to attack this someone. "WAIT!" I stopped her as I recognize this someone. I looked at her and no doubt: it's Jessica Vasquez.

Jessica Vasquez is the most popular girl in our school. She won the Ms. Fabian High School beauty pageant when we were in 2nd year high school. She is the next in line captain of the cheerleading squad for the basketball varsity. She is the best friend of Clarisse and, yes, she is the one who dumped Raymond's courtship. She cries and trembles in fear just like Clarisse but, Jessica is very scared because she's not good at horror stuff. "Jessica, it's okay now. We're here." I said to her.

"B-B-B-But…I…I..." She embraced me tightly. She's still scared at what happened in the past 3 hours.

"O-O-Okay. But first, let go of me. I can't breathe anymore." She's crushing me like a wrestler using a bear hug. Raymond starts to get jealous.

"I said, let go of me!" Jessica starts to let me go.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized. We're so happy that one of our classmates is still in the club of the not infected. I thought that only the 3 of us are the ones singing koom-bah-yah out of here but then again, the more the merrier. "By the way. Jessie, how did you end up here?" Clarisse started to ask Jessica.

"It happened all of a sudden. I was outside the clinic. I looked at the window and I saw…M-M-Mr. Nograles…he…he…started to bite Ms. Ancheso's neck and then…he started…to bite the nerd, Andy. And then…Ms. Ancheso suddenly woke up and…bites Mrs. Guevarra. I-I don't know why…or what…is happening here. Mr. Nograles…saw me…and…he is going to chase me but I ran as fast as I could to the gymnasium." Jessica can't explain it properly due to the trauma she experienced.

"Mr. Nograles? So…this massacre is somewhat related to the outbreak." Raymond concluded.

"Outbreak?" I asked him.

"I watched the news last Friday about a disease outbreak. Doctors still can't confirm what kind disease is this. My dad, also a doctor, thought it was Dengue Fever." Raymond said. "Clarisse, do you remember when Mang Igno was not around in Thursday?" Raymond started to ask Clarisse, still related to the "something strange" topic. "Yeah, I remember. Ms. Ancheso said that Mang Igno called in sick. What about it?" She asked. "W-Wait, wait! Are you telling me this "disease" you're talking about is related at what is happening outside? That's impossible!" Jessica interrupted.

"She's right." I agreed at Jessica. "If this is Dengue Fever, how can you explain the "rising up from the dead" part? Surely that was strange." I added.

"I didn't say THIS is Dengue Fever. Dad THOUGHT it was. Besides, I said it already that those doctors still can't identify or confirm this disease. Jake, YOU saw what happened to Mang Igno eating a student, right? And Clarisse, YOU saw him eating a cat yesterday, right? And Jessica, YOU saw Mr. Nograles bitted Ms. Ancheso, right? If this is Dengue Fever, THEY will not bite or eat the living because those are not manifestations of a person with Dengue!" A loud noise was heard at the gym doors causing Raymond's explanation got interrupted. "THEIR" hands are knocking the door loudly.

"We've talked too much already. We must find a way out of the gym." I told Raymond.

"There is a car park garage that can get us out of the school at that door." Raymond said, pointing the door at the right beside the storeroom where Jessica was hiding.

"A garage in the gymnasium? I didn't know that!" I was surprised.

"We use that to cut classes. Didn't you remember?" Raymond said.

"I thought that was only an old storehouse?" I asked Raymond.

"C'mon! Let's go! I can't stand this place!" Jessica starts to get scared again.

"Alright, let's go! Raymond, lead the way. I'll watch your backs." I said to them.

We enter the door beside the storeroom. The room we just entered used to be an old storehouse but, thanks to the budget hidden from our "good" teachers, this became a path that leads to the locker rooms, gym staff office and of course, our ticket to our escape, the car park garage. We locked the door and find anything to barricade the door to prevent "THEM" from breaking through the door. Sweat and tears from fears running through each of us. All 4 of us run as fast as we could. Clarisse and Jessica stop by first at the cheerleader's locker room door. "What's the matter?" I asked both of them.

"We can't run properly because of these long skirts! We need to change them." Jessica said.

"Look here. You don't need to change your outfits anymore because the club is disbanded PERMANENTLY. W-Wait! Are you going to cheer for us?" I asked Jessica with humor.

"We are only changing our skirts and NO, we're not cheering for you! Are you dumb or something?" Jessica pissed off easily. "Jess! Sorry, Jake. She's not in her good mood today. Just wait here, ok." Clarisse said. The two girls entered the room. From the way Jessica replied, now I know the reason why Raymond was dumped. I think that once you hit on the school idol, humiliation is guaranteed. Well, compared to Jessica, Clarisse is very approachable. Yeah, she may also be the school idol but, there is something about her that really makes me attracted to her when I was in second year. Speaking of attraction, when Clarisse found out I have a crush on her, she never stopped spreading the news all over our class that she is my future wife. That is what makes the two of us getting to know each other because of our classmates' teasing. I don't know if I'm happy or angry about it.

"Hey." Raymond starts to call me. "Yeah?" I replied while waiting for the girls.

"Do you like Clarisse?" He started to ask me about Clarisse.

"Well…yes…ever since 2nd year." I answered.

"How about right now, do you still like her?" He asked again.

"Yes, even now. Wait a second! Why did you ask that?" I answered.

Raymond puts a sigh on my answer. "I wish Jessica is like Clarisse. Ever since she won that pageant last year, she has changed. As if, she is very proud on herself or she became arrogant." He replied at my question.

"I can see that on her. Well, as for Clarisse, I'm comfortable when she's with me." I said to him.

"Pare, take it from me, you won't go anywhere from school idols." Raymond advised me.

"Pare, I know that but, at what's happening right now, they're not school idols anymore. They are now part of the "walking happy meal" club for THEM. Hahahaha!" I said to him jokingly.

"You're right! Hahahaha!" Raymond starts to laugh also.

Despite the horror at school, we still put a smile on our faces to ease out our fear and think positively. I still believe that there is a way to end this nightmare. I knock at their door to check up on the girls.

"Are you girls done now?" I asked them.

"Almost finished!" Clarisse replied. We wait again for another 5 minutes. While we wait for the girls, I checked the windows to make sure "THEY" won't enter from it. Lucky for us that "THEY" won't break through the window no matter how much "THEY" hit it using their hands. Looks like God is on our side from the beginning. The girls finally finished their change of clothes as they exited the locker room. They didn't change their blouse. The cheerleader skirts are similar to their school uniform but shorter, probably about 2 inches above the knee. Thigh meat exposed guaranteed. Raymond and I stared at them like crazy.

"Guys, stop staring! We have to go now!" Clarisse is getting shy.

"Ahhh…yeah…r-right." I was the first to be astonished at her real beauty.

"C'mon. Where is the exit from here?" Jessica asked.

"Calm down. We're almost there." Raymond said. Clarisse starts to cling at me again.

"Clarisse. Why are you clinging again to me?" I said to her.

"I don't want to lose you!" Clarisse said to me.

"Don't worry. We'll get out from this." I replied.

"This is not the time for the two of you to do your love-love business! LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Jessica shouted at the two of us. The noise gets also louder. It seems that "THEY" are desperate to enter. Jessica started to get scared again. "RULE NO. 1: Keep your voice down." I say this to all of them. "THEY react to sound, right?" Clarisse said. "Yes." I replied. "OK. Let's get out of here. To the car park garage." Raymond says it with courage. Jessica starts to keep quiet.

All of us go on our way to the garage. I check first before going. 4 of "THEM" are in the garage. Raymond and I started to attack "THEM". I shoot one of "THEM" in the head using my nail gun. Raymond released his anger, for Jessica to dump him, by killing another one of "THEM" using the axe I gave to him. The girls are surprised at our "change" as they saw us enjoy the killing of "THEM". 2 of "THEM" remaining, one is going to attack the girls. Clarisse stabbed it, using the sharp tip of the mop, at the head. Jessica starts to shout but Clarisse pulled Jessica to a safe place. She joined the fight after pulling Jessica to safety. One of "THEM" remains; Raymond killed the last of "THEM". The car park is now safe from "THEM". "Well, that's finished!" I told both Raymond and Clarisse. "Hey. Are we supposed to drive one of these cars?" Clarisse asked.

"Hmmm. Jake, you're the only one that can drive a car amongst us. Can you do it for us?" Raymond said.

"Pare, I can drive but I only have a Student License. I don't have a Non-Pro License." I said to him.

"It's fine. Because of this chaos, the police are full of their hands at work. They won't even bother you or any criminals as long as you're not one of THEM." Raymond said.

"OK. I'll find the car keys at the guard office. Where is it anyway?" I asked.

"The guard office is right beside the car park exit." Raymond showed me the office.

I go to the office while Raymond, Clarisse and Jessica are waiting for me. Jessica saw a familiar figure facing the wall.

"Hey, guys! Isn't that Sir Jason?" Jessica pointed the figure.

"You're right. It is him." Clarisse said. Jessica was so happy to see Sir Jason. She called him from afar.

"Sir Jason! Sir Jason, over here!" Jessica starts to approach Sir Jason.

"Hey! Wait up!" Clarisse and Raymond followed her. Just as Jessica approaches Sir Jason, Raymond saw blood dripping on Sir Jason's left arm. He realized that Sir Jason is one of "THEM".

"SHIT! JESSICA, LOOK OUT!" Raymond went ahead of Jessica and stops Sir Jason by using the axe to hold off Sir Jason. Jessica was shocked at what she saw. "RAYMOND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jessica said. Clarisse pulled out Jessica again. "CLARISSE! NOT YOU TOO!" She said as Clarisse stops her from going near Sir Jason. "HE" started to hold Raymond's shoulders and takes him down on the floor.

"WHAT THE? His strength is so…GAH!" Raymond is fighting in full strength to prevent himself from getting bitten. "SIR JASON! PLEASE! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Jessica is trying to put Sir Jason in his senses. Raymond is resisting Sir Jason with all of his strength.

"I found the keys…OH SHIT!" I saw at what's happening. I ran to them as fast as I could. I shot Sir Jason using the nail gun at the neck. Raymond got out from Sir Jason's grasp.

"NOW! HIT HIM!" I shouted at Raymond. "NO! DON'T!" Jessica is stopping Raymond by holding his arm. "HE" got up quick and going to attack us. Raymond pushed away Jessica and made the final blow at the head. "GRRAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Raymond continuously attacked Sir Jason until "HE" is not moving anymore. Raymond's action stopped as his hands are full of blood.

"Are you okay? Were you bitten?" I asked him.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…I'M FINE, GODDAMMIT!" Raymond is still trying to calm himself down.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT? ARE YOU REALLY OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Jessica starts to shout at Raymond.

"WHY DID I DO IT? YOU ALREADY SAW HIM TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE…CREATURES! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Raymond shouts back at Jessica.

"I…I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM!" Jessica said at Raymond.

"YEAH, YEAH! Like sorry I killed your boyfriend! I killed him because you and Sir Jason are going out! Happy now? You think I'm stupid for not knowing the truth?" Raymond revealed the truth in which Clarisse and I didn't know about it.

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU ALL DOING THIS? I...I wanted our lives to be normal. What made you kill him? This…this is…I don't understand anything anymore! If he will turn into one of THEM, then I should have turn into one of THEM to join him!" Jessica said to all of us crying.

"I don't think he will like that." I replied.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! SO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I was offended at her reaction. Clarisse is more offended at Jessica's reaction. She approached Jessica and slapped her face with all of her might.

"W-W-WHY DID YOU SLAP ME? I THOUGHT YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Jessica was shocked at what Clarisse did. "BEST FRIEND?" Clarisse reacted. "Sure, I'm your best friend! But, say that again to Jake, I will be your worst enemy! Don't you ever think for a second that this doesn't hurt us or we've done this on purpose. Jake and Raymond suffered more than enough than you do!" She added.

"But still…But still…" Jessica, even now, did not believe at what Raymond and I have done.

"FINE! Stay here! Going with us will only cause you problems. If you want to join him, I don't care! Raymond, Jake, let's GO!" Clarisse pulls my arm to the car leaving Jessica all alone. Raymond will try to comfort Jessica but, then again, he realizes that it won't help her. He also decides to leave her alone.

Jessica looked at Sir Jason's dead body one more time. She can't stand anymore at the sight. She finally decides at what she must do: to survive.

"W-WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jessica starts to catch up and embraces Raymond's back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said so, please, let me come with you guys! I…I'm really grateful at what you did for me, Raymond. So, please, let's go together!" Jessica embraces Raymond tightly.

"Well, what do you think, Jake?" Clarisse asked me if she can join us.

"Ok…She can come with us. Raymond, stay with her." I told Raymond.

"You heard what he said. You may be grateful for what I did but, that doesn't mean I'll forget about what happened earlier. You should thank Jake and Clarisse for this." Raymond still won't forgive Jessica. Because of what happened in the past before this chaos, it will take time for Raymond to forgive her.

"I-I'm sorry." Jessica said to Raymond. "Enough! Let's go!" Raymond catches up at the car with Jessica.

The car key I found is for the SUV that uses an automatic transmission. Well, at least I don't have any difficulty driving. All four of us get into the car. "Now, what are we going to do next?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course! WE'RE GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I revved up the car and stepped the gas pedal. The exit is far from us but "THEY" are in the way. "HANG ON TIGHT, GUYS!" I slammed the gas pedal and hit "THEM" out of the way. At last, we escaped the school. All of us are so happy that we got out of "THEM". The escape was a success but our battle for survival has just begun.


	3. Jake: Chaos

-CHAPTER 3-

JAKE: CHAOS

It's 11 o' clock. I've been driving for 30 minutes. The road is too wide for us to drive. Clarisse and Jessica saw cars with bloodstains and corpses scattered all over the place. "THEY" feed themselves on these corpses and the corpses rises up becoming one of "THEM". The girls can't stand the scene. As for me, I realize that the world is slowly coming to its end just like what fortune tellers, psychics and "wannabe" psychics predicted in the future. The girls started to pray. Raymond joined them. I, however, did not pray with them. My mom told me that praying would save us from disasters but, for me, it's not working at this time. Why? I don't want to die waiting for salvation. I would rather follow my instincts to survive. Come to think of it, I haven't called my brother for the second time. I reached my phone and called him again. "THE NUMBER YOU HAVE DIALED IS OUT OF COVERAGE AREA…"

No response again. Dammit! This is getting irritating. Wait…now I know where we can stay.

"Guys! Let's go to my place. We can be safe in there." I told them.

"Really? At your house?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Raymond said.

"So, where is your house?" Jessica asked.

"It's in Carlos Palanca Sr. near the Pasig River. It's just straight ahead from this road." I answered.

The three are so happy about my idea. "However, don't let you guard down! I cannot guarantee that the place will be safe forever." I advised them.

Traffic lights blinking all over the road, I didn't worry traffic rules being violated. Amidst the chaos created by "THEM", we saw some criminals and bystanders stealing the good stuff such as food, money and expensive items like laptops or jewelries that they can't afford from stores. I don't know if they are thanking "THEM" or not. But, then again, the goods they stole won't help them to survive; except for food, of course. Cars are also in the way, left behind by its owners. I have a feeling that it's the end of the road as I saw more cars piled up at the bridge. Police cars piled up at the other side of the bridge, creating a roadblock to prevent "THEM" breaking through. The police are also at the other side to protect the citizens. Well, for us, this is a sign that our luck ran out. We arrive at the city. Houses and stores are empty like a ghost town. I stopped driving and turn off the engine.

"Hey! Why did you stop?" Jessica asked.

"Guys, let's get off the car. We can walk from here." I told them.

"W-Wait! What if THEY attack?" Jessica was not sure about my decision.

"Look around you. There are cars blocking our way. Besides, we're almost there." I told her.

"Well, we can't stand here. There's no other choice. Jake, lead the way." Raymond agrees at my decision. "Why are you always agreeing with Jake all the time?" Jessica reacted. "Because of him, you're still alive. If you got any complaints, we're leaving you behind." Raymond said.

"N-No. It's not that I complain…" Jessica explained.

"THEN JUST SHUT UP AND START WALKING!" Raymond gets angry again.

"Ok. I'll walk. Geez, what's wrong with you?" Jessica complains again and never stops talking. I noticed that one of "THEM" starts to attack behind Jessica. I shoot it behind Jessica without warning. Jessica was startled at my sharpshooting skills and noticed that the zombie is dead right behind her. "HYAAAAAAHH!" She shouted in fear and ran quickly to us.

"I told you. RULE NO. 1: Keep your voice down." I told Jessica with a smirk, sarcastic smile.

"O-O-O-O-OK!" Jessica is still shaking in fear. Clarisse help Jessica get up.

"So what's rule no. 2?" Clarisse asked.

"Still thinking. C'mon, let's go." I'm still thinking the no. 2 rule while walking.

We walk for 2 minutes until; at last, we arrive at my home. There is nothing special at my house if you ask me. There is a gate that can prevent "THEM" from breaking in. Barb wires surround the top of the wall. Yep, my house is like a fortress. It really suits my brother's taste. I take out my house keys and open the gate door. We entered the gate and close it quickly. All of us were very exhausted from the school as we sit down at the sofa.

"Make yourselves at home, guys. If you want to watch TV, make sure don't put the volume too loud." I told them. "Hey, Jake! Can we use the bathroom?" Clarisse said as the girls decided to take a bath.

"Sure. Just a minute, let me get some of my mom's old clothes." I replied.

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean, those are your mom's clothes. Won't your mom get angry?" Clarisse is hesitant to use my mom's clothes. "My mom…is not with us anymore." I said to Clarisse.

"I-I'm sorry!" Clarisse apologized. "Anyway, it's better than being naked. The towels are in the bathroom." I told her.

"Can I use it first? I'll wash my face and hands only. I'll be quick." Raymond said.

"Ray, you can use the kitchen to wash." I told him.

"Oh, silly me. Hehehe." Raymond smiles at his mistake as he goes to the kitchen.

"Ok, we'll go take a bath. Please excuse us." The girls entered the bathroom.

I went to my parent's room and take out some of my mom's old clothes in order for the girls to use it. I have no problem lending or using my parent's clothes since I have no parents anymore. My dad ran away with another woman. My mom died from cancer when I started to enter high school. Only my brother acts as a father to me. We didn't give a damn about our father anymore as long as we brothers have each other. After I prepare the girls' clothes, I turn on the TV to check the news. The TV has no signal. Is this really the sign of the "end of the world"? I remove the cable at the back of the TV and switch it to antenna. Raymond finished washing himself and sits at the sofa.

"Hey, Raymond! Can you help me here?" I asked for his help. "Sure! What should I do?" Raymond said.

"Check the TV if there is a signal in any channel." I made him check the TV.

"Channel 2 has the strong signal even in cable. You don't need to switch to antenna." Raymond replied.

"Dammit! What's the use of this goddamn antenna?" I was irritated at my stupidity.

Raymond and I put back the cable at the TV. We switched it to Channel 2. The regular programming has been changed to a live special news coverage regarding the riots and chaos happening at the NCR and its surrounding areas. Both of us are very freaked out. We continued to watch.

It says: _…NCR, mainly in Manila, is declared under state of calamity by the President. It was declared after DOH stated that the disease spread all over the NCR and its surrounding areas. The areas affected are: Quezon City, Caloocan __City, Navotas City, and some areas of Marikina City. These affected areas are under quarantine by the DOH. Civilians from these affected areas are not permitted to go out in order not to spread the disease. Experts from DOH still can't identify what kind of disease is this but, DOH promised that they will give information to the press once they confirm the epidemiology of this disease….Wait! This just in! It seems that Makati City is also affected by the disease…..What?...Are you sure about this?...OK! This just in again! Regarding the riots in Manila, this is not involved rebels against the government or party list activists. What you about to hear are very disturbing; these "people" are eating the living while those who die rises up and doing the same…..I can't believe this! Stay tuned for updates regarding these "riots". We'll be back after some commercials._

Both of us really freaked out about the news. It seems that Raymond's "something strange" topic has become "something worst" that even the government cannot handle.

"Hey, let's change the channel at World News Channel maybe." Raymond suggested.

I switch the channel at the World News Channel. Nothing appeared.

"We can only count on Channel 2 perhaps." I told Raymond.

I switched it again to Channel 2. Perfect timing, the news has resumed.

It says: _Welcome back to our special coverage. During the commercial, we received a lot of reports regarding the riots, the quarantine, and the areas added to the quarantine. First, the areas before the North Luzon Expressway boundary are included in the quarantine list. Same also affected before the South Luzon Expressway boundary. This means that the areas outside the expressway are blocked off both by the military and the air force in order to prevent infection spread. The military is holding off all people including our correspondent, Nikki Vias. She has a live report regarding the situation in NLEX. Nikki, please come in….._

The live news in the area appeared on the screen:

Nikki: _We are here live at the North Luzon Expressway entrance. The tension between the military and the passengers gets higher after the order has given out to the military that no one will be permitted to get pass the NLEX. The military not just surrounded the NLEX entrance, they also blocked off alternate routes and shortcuts. Passengers are getting angry at the situation. Behind me are different party lists are making a rally regarding the….._

Man: _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

The cameraman pointed the camera at the scene. A man was bitten at his neck by another man. Panic has caused the rally into a stampede. A soldier shoots the man who was turned into one of "THEM" at the head using his M16 rifle in semi-auto mode. The news team is freaked out at what they saw. The soldier called paramedics for treatment of the man. One soldier, however, stops the paramedic.

Soldier: _Don't do it. He won't live that long._

Paramedic: _But, Sergeant!_ _He's wounded! We can't…._

Sergeant: _Choose. Save him or save yourself? You know what happened to Roy when we're in Caloocan._

Paramedic: _But still he's alive._

Sergeant: _Alive, yes! Human, no!_

The man bitten rises up and becomes one of "THEM". It's getting closer to the paramedic. The Sergeant shoots the head of the zombie using his handgun. The camera is still rolling.

Nikki: _Tonnio, did you get that?_

Cameraman: _Yes, ma'am._

The news scene goes back into the studio: _We are cutting off temporarily the live report of Nikki Vias live at the NLEX due to scenes not suitable for other ages. Meanwhile, Eric Taberna has a live report from Marikina City. Eric, please come in…._

The live news, this time in Marikina, appeared on the screen:

Eric: _Is the camera on? IS THE CAMERA ON? SHOW IT TO ME QUICKLY, NOW! OK, I'm reporting here live at the rooftop of a condominium. Things are not good here in Marikina. The city is completely in chaos. You can see at my left some houses and cars are on fire. This is due to the riots happened about four hours ago. Terrorists, rebels nor soldiers are responsible for this chaos. I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! These creatures, zombies or whatever you want to call them, they are attacking those who are running for their lives and…and…Oh my God!...they…they bite and chew their victim's necks, the guts were eaten…and…and those who die rises up doing the same to others! This so called "disease" claims men, women, the children and the elderly becoming one of those…those…things! We haven't got the doctors thoughts regarding this disease so we have no idea where it really came from. I don't know what will happen to us and the rest of the survivors here in Marikina. I don't know when we will be safe from here either. If I were you, do not go here in Marikina to pick your relatives up! All roads, buildings including where we stand right now is barricaded! Communications here are cut off so you can't contact them by cell phone or telephone! Electricity is also a problem. I don't know when this live feed will last. All I advice to all of the people who are watching now is don't go out from your houses. If you see suspicious people, don't approach them. If they see you, either run like hell or..._

The live news on Marikina was cut off. It goes back into the studio: _Eric? Eric? We just lost our communication from Eric Taberna. It's what he said…these creatures…are responsible for the riots around Marikina City and probably also other areas…Let's just pray for their safety…We'll be back after commercial breaks._

I stand up from the sofa while Raymond is still watching. "Hey! Where are you going?" Raymond asked. "I'll check on the girls and I'll prepare for our lunch." I told him. "Okay." Raymond said. I brought the change of clothes for the girls. I knock the door to check up on them. "Are you done? I'll leave your change of clothes here." I said to the girls. "Almost done! Just leave it at the door. Thanks!" Clarisse replied. There was a table near the bathroom. I put the clothes at the top. I went to the kitchen to start preparing our lunch. I look into the food cabinet and take out 1 Corned Beef canned food. I also check the refrigerator if there are leftovers yesterday. Well, the leftover is the Chicken _Adobo_ that my brother cooked. I started first to cook the rice by measuring it enough for the four of us. We don't have any rice cooker so I cook it in a pot. I get some garlic and onion and chopped it to sauté it for the corned beef. While I work on the kitchen, someone puts a hand on my shoulder. I reacted quickly using my knife, thinking that "THEY" will get me. I grabbed the hand and faced behind. It was only Clarisse, finished taking a bath.

"PHEW!...Clarisse! Don't scare me like that! I almost killed you!" I told Clarisse.

"You're the one who scared me! Calm down!" Clarisse is trying to ease my tension.

"I told you that if you need anything, just ask." I resumed my work.

Clarisse suddenly embraced me from behind. "Now what?" I asked her.

I felt from her arms that she is shaking in fear. I stopped first my work.

I embraced her in order to comfort her. I'm not really good at romance stuff, but with Clarisse I'll learn how to love. "Sorry, Clarisse. Did I scare you?" I caress her beautiful, long hair to calm her.

"No. I want to calm myself down. I still remember what happened at school." Clarisse answered.

"Oh, yeah. About what you said at the gym, what do you want me to do to calm you down?" I asked her about her request at the gym. "Embrace me tightly." Clarisse said.

"I already kissed you at the forehead. Is that not enough?" I asked her though she is still not satisfied.

"But, it's not enough. I'm still…scared." Clarisse can't forget the horror at the school. Well, a girl is a girl.

I embraced her tightly and kissed her soft, warm lips. Clarisse answered back my kiss and closed her eyes as I passionately kiss and hold her like a very delicate doll. We stopped kissing after a minute.

"Wow! You're so…quick. I said embrace me tightly." Clarisse said smilingly after we kissed.

"Well, you're persistent." I replied.

"I told you. I'll be your girl. I'll…do anything to be with you." Clarisse said with gentle eyes staring at me.

"When did you start falling madly in love to me?" I asked her.

"When we were in 2nd year until now. I overheard what you and Raymond talked about." Clarisse said.

"Hey. Eavesdropping is bad, you know. But, compared to you, I'm nothing." I told her.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked about this "nothing" I'm talking about.

"Well, you're beautiful and born from a rich family just like Jessica. What will you gain from someone like me? I mean, you can just date any cool guys at school. Comparing to me, I'm no athlete just like Mario and Raymond, and I'm not rich just like you and Jessica. Why still you chose me?" I asked her despite of all the comparisons in order to hear her reason.

"I don't need a reason. Girls like guys who are brave enough to risk their lives just like you did. When we were in 2nd year, I remember that you singlehandedly take down Mario and his friends without any help. I also remember that you defended me against other girls who are trying to bully me around. For me, you're my knight in shining armor. So that's why…I…fall in love to you." Clarisse finally said the truth.

"I…uhhh…umm." I was speechless at what she said. Clarisse smells the rice cooking.

"Ah! Are you cooking? I'll do it instead. So, just relax. It's the only way for me to make it up for the things you did for us." Clarisse volunteered for the cooking.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"I'm an excellent cook you know! Just watch the news, ok." Clarisse said and gives me a quick kiss at the lips before she continues the cooking.

"Ok, just call me if you need anything." I said.

"Ok." Clarisse smilingly replied.

As I go back to the sofa to watch the TV, I saw Raymond and Jessica still not talking to each other. I say, some things never change even in this chaos. I continue to watch the TV. The news is still about the chaos. This time the live news is in the bridge near the Pasig River, the one which was blocked off by police cars on the other side of the bridge.

The live news says:

Annette: _This is Annette Reyes live near the Pasig River. Police authorities have blocked the bridge in order to prevent entry of those who were affected by the killer disease. Police are doing what they can to protect the citizenry even though they have difficulty of decreased manpower. The PNP has already __dispatched almost all of their men from different precincts, even from Camp Crame. Citizens here in Pasig are also complaining regarding their families still trapped at the other side of the bridge. At my right, a prayer rally is on going. According to one to the participants, the purpose of this prayer rally is for this chaos to end. They believe that the end of the world is here just as predicted in the holy bible. Meanwhile, the police are still on patrol and waiting for the official orders from the PNP Chief whether the priority is the evacuation of the citizens or remaining to hold their position. Back to you, Tony…_

The news is back into the studio. From the looks of it, things are also going bad. It says:

Tony:_ Thanks, Annette. I just received an advisory from DOH. It seems that this "disease" has spread all over NCR. Regarding the quarantine, DOH has advised that….._

A noise was heard at the studio. The news caster stopped.

Tony: _What's going on?...I SAID WHAT'S GOING ON?_

One staff approaches the news caster and whispers at his ear. The news caster is shocked at what the staff said.

Tony: _Viewers, this is our last broadcast. It seems that those creatures have penetrated this station. We advise that whoever is out there please, you must fight for your lives, pray for your safety, and do whatever it takes to escape from this nightmare. May all of you take care of each other…This is Tony Nodalos saying thank you and good luck…._

The news was cut off permanently.

"This is not good anymore!" I was shocked as I turn off the TV. "Yeah, all of the network stations are infested by THEM. What's the use of the police if they are focused on just following orders? It's up to us to fight for our own survival." Raymond said. "Say, can I borrow your telephone or cellphone? I'm going to call my parents to check if they're alright." Jessica asked. "The phone is beside the sofa. I'll check on Clarisse at the kitchen." I told Jessica. "I'll check the window to see if THEY are outside." Raymond said. "Ok." I replied. I check the clock, it's now five minutes past 12 o'clock. I went into the kitchen. Clarisse is done cooking the food.

"Oh, the rice is almost done."Clarisse asked.

I looked at what she cooked. The corned beef has sliced tomatoes on it. The _Adobo _is heated but cooked in butter.

"Wow! You really are a good cook." I said to her as I smell the good aroma of the food.

"Thanks! So, do you want to eat now?" Clarisse asked.

"We'll eat at the sofa. That way, Raymond and I will keep an eye at the window. I'll help you bring the food at the table." I said to Clarisse. We brought the food and water to the sofa. Raymond still looks at the window. Jessica still calls her parents via telephone.

"Guys, eat up." Clarisse called them. Raymond joins the table. Jessica stops calling and also joins the table. All of us are enjoying eating our lunch as if nothing happened. After eating our lunch, I checked the clock. It is now quarter to 1 o' clock. Clarisse arranges the plates. Raymond continues to observe at the window. Jessica calls her parents. As for me, I'm preparing myself to be ready for the worst. There is no news broadcast at the TV. Proof enough to see that the end of the world is here. By the way, aside from us, are there also survivors at the school? I wish that they also made it out alive.

* * *

This is the end of the first plot for Jake's scenario. As for the next chapter, I will introduce another character. Please enjoy! And thanks for the comments. I'll do whatever I can to give more action and more drama. Take care! ;-)


	4. Misha: Declaration

-CHAPTER 4-

MISHA: DECLARATION

_MONDAY. FABIAN HIGH SCHOOL, DURING JAKE'S ESCAPE….._

My name is Misha Elaine Salvador. I'm 4th year high school and Fabian High School's Student Council President. Judging from what is happening at school, this is not what is supposed to be a normal everyday life for us high school students. My classmates and teachers, one by one, are turning into zombies or the walking dead. Before this "massacre" happened, I watched the news last Thursday regarding an outbreak of some unknown hemorrhagic disease that causes death in the cities of NCR and other surrounding areas. On Friday, news about a bizarre murder incident happened somewhere in Manila was on the headlines. On Saturday, the disease has reached its number of fatalities from tens to hundreds. On Sunday, the number increases from hundreds to thousands. Different hospitals were experiencing the same cases of this disease and, at the same day, murder incidents increased rapidly.

Now, this murder incident turns into a massacre here at school and riots which causes chaos here in the city. I equipped myself with a steel pipe which I found lying around the student council office. The pipe is good enough to fit at my grip and at my _Kali _martial arts. I already killed 4 of these zombies by hitting them at the head. These 4 zombies were used to be my classmates at my section. Now, their souls rest in peace. Oh, yes. Where am I right now? I'm at the cafeteria along with the other survivors.

"Are you hungry? Here, have some bar cake." A tall, handsome man gave me his snack.

"Thanks, Paolo! You're such a sweetie." I thanked him.

His name is Paolo Buenaventura, also in 4th year. He is my boyfriend and captain of the basketball varsity club. We're in this relationship for 2 years. My parents and his parents were in good terms in business so our relationship is arranged. I love him not because my parents want me to. I love him ever since childhood. He also practices _Kali _since we trained together under the same master; his own father. I checked the time at my wristwatch; it is now 10:05am.

"What's the situation outside?" I asked Paolo while I'm opening the snack he gave to me.

"Not good, we can't get out from the main gate with those monsters around." Paolo said while opening the bottled water.

"How about the gymnasium? I know that there is a parking garage in that area." I said.

"There is, but, those monsters are everywhere. Even if we go outside from the right entrance, we'll end up getting killed." Paolo replied.

A girl came to talk to me while Paolo and I are still talking.

"Umm, Ate Misha? Can I interrupt for a while?" The girls asked me for some time.

"Sure, Nina. What is it?" I asked.

She is Nina Andrea Hoshikawa. She is a half Japanese half Filipino. She is a master of Soujutsu (spear fighting). She is a 3rd year and the Student Council Vice President. She told me the situation about the concerns of the survivors. A total of 15 students from all year levels, including us, managed to survive. Mr. Santiago, our Religion teacher is the only person in this messed up school managed to survive. He told all the students to pray hard so that this chaos ends. He believed that this is "divine punishment" to all of the sinners of the world. For me, however, he is convincing us that they must not accept this "reality".

"Mr. Santiago is inviting us to join his prayer vigil." Nina said.

"*sigh*…What's the matter with them? Can't they just fight instead of praying? This is not like in the horror movies! They're not even ghosts!" Paolo irritatingly replied.

"Praying calms their mind and soul. But, that doesn't mean it will be effective in this situation." I agreed at what Paolo said.

"S-So that means…you're not joining the vigil?" Nina asked me.

"Fine, I'll join. How about you, Paolo?" I asked Paolo if he will join.

"I'll pass. I'll keep a close eye on things here." Paolo said.

"Love, join me please? I don't like Mr. Santiago. I think he is going to use these students by using this prayer vigil to organize his own cult. He will use me in this also. Do you like that?" I told Paolo.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! He'll pass through me first!" Paolo replied.

"Are you joining as well, Kuya Paolo?" Nina blushed.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I'm joining! I'll put my foot on his ass if he lays a finger on my darling!" Paolo is all fired up.

"Ok, let's go. Calm down now, love." I said.

The 3 of us went to the center isle where the prayer vigil is held. Almost all prayers were recited by the students. Mr. Santiago leads the prayer vigil. He paused praying when we arrive.

"Oh, look everyone! Our president has just arrived. Will you lead the prayer vigil for us? I'm sure these poor students need your help to end this chaos." He arrogantly told me.

"No, thank you. Please continue your prayers." I told him clenching my hands to calm down.

"*sigh*…What a pity. If you don't join us, you'll end up becoming ill just like that student at the corner. He doesn't believe in God so look at what happened to him." He said while pointing the student at the corner.

I noticed a student was very sick. There is a paper sticking at his head inscribed as DEFILED. One 4th year student stands up and he is going to bully the sick student.

"Hah! Serves you right for standing out! You better know your place!" The bully said.

"Enough already! He's sick!" Paolo said.

"What's your problem? Are you going to stick up to this loser?" The bully starts to pick a fight.

"He didn't do anything bad at you." Paolo defends the sick student.

"What you say? That's it! I'll teach you a lesson for messing with me!" They bully said as he approaches Paolo. Before the bully attacks, Paolo gives a straight right punch at the face causing the bully to lights out. All of them were shocked at what they saw.

"Hmph! Maybe you're the one who'll know your place now!" Paolo was relieved in teaching the bully a lesson.

"Buenaventura! You're making a bad example for these students! Shouldn't you be a role model for your lower years?" Mr. Santiago starts to call upon Paolo.

"Sorry, Mr. Santiago! But, I'm not interested at joining your "prayer" bullshit or whatsoever!" Paolo replied harshly to Mr. Santiago.

"How dare you say that! Haven't you learned some good manners from your parents? You're a very bad student!" Mr. Santiago said.

"How about this student you labeled as DEFILED? Is that the "good manners" you are teaching to these students? I saw some of these "poor" students of yours beating him up after school! Don't you dare say that he deserves it!" Paolo said furiously.

"What did you say? I'm your teacher! You have no right to say that!" Mr. Santiago replied.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" I shouted with full volume loud enough to cause a commotion outside. Those zombies reacted to the sound I created. The labeled student starts to cough.

"Are you okay?" I approach and asked him.

"Don't…*cough*…worry about…*cough* *cough*…me. You…should…*cough* *cough*…save…yourselves." The sick student said.

"Rest now." I told him.

"Dammit!" Paolo clenched his fists.

"Paolo, calm down. I know that you are concerned about him but, arguing won't help at this time." I said to Paolo.

"You're right. Sorry." Paolo apologized.

"Mr. Santiago. We're not here to join your prayer vigil. I just want to say that from this day, I'm no longer the SC president. Paolo, Nina and I decided to leave the cafeteria and go on our own ways to survive. Thank you for your guidance." I said to Mr. Santiago.

"Resigning? You can't! Remember that I'm your teacher! I won't allow you three to put yourselves in danger. Salvador, these students need your leadership for them to endure these hard times. Are you going to leave them alone?" Mr. Santiago refuses to let us out.

"That is for them to decide! If they are what you called "talented", shouldn't they use those talents for them to survive? Besides, our normal life is dead already. We're not here for some Holy Crusade every October. We already decided to leave, while they decided to stay with you." Paolo decided to leave.

"Hmph! I'm still your teacher! And I say, you three will stay here whether you like it or not!" Mr. Santiago still refuses.

The sick student suddenly vomited lots of blood. Blood also flow from his eyes. His coughing continuously worsens. This is a sign that he is dying. "S…s…stay…*cough* *cough*…away…from…*cough* *cough*…me…GUAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The sick student vomited blood again, underwent seizure, and died. All of us were shocked at what happened.

"DAMMIT!" Paolo, however, gets a frying pan from the kitchen because he already knew what will happen to the student. Mr. Santiago approaches the student putting an example for his preach.

"See? This is what happens if you did not believe in God!" Mr. Santiago said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT FROM THERE!" Paolo said to Mr. Santiago upon his quick return.

The student suddenly grabs and bites Mr. Santiago's right leg. "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Santiago screamed in pain. The remaining students panicked as the student continues to chew on the meat of Mr. Santiago's leg. "AAAAHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mr. Santiago pushes out the undead student.

Paolo rushed to Mr. Santiago and hits the student's head using the frying pan. The impact caused the head to splatter and drop blood, brain meat, eyes and teeth. The undead student drops down dead permanently. The girls screamed and started to cry. Some boys started to vomit because of the gruesome scene.

"AAHHH! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! BLOOD IS GUSHING OUT! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Mr. Santiago panicked like a terrified child. I can't believe at what I saw at Mr. Santiago.

"Quick! I need a cloth or a handkerchief!" I asked one of the students.

Nina gave me her handkerchief. Some of the students gave me theirs. I used the handkerchiefs to wrap the wound of Mr. Santiago.

"Th-th-thank you, Salvador." Mr. Santiago thanked me.

"Don't get the wrong idea." I said.

"W-what do you mean by that!" Mr. Santiago asked.

"Since you were bitten by that student, it won't be long that you will also turn into those monsters. You believe that this is divine punishment but, for me, this is your karma. Instead of leading us for our escape, you waste your time leading this vigil and blaming your heretics or atheists. Now that you have been bitten, you're time is running out. I'm doing you a favor; whether to die like a man or die becoming one of these monsters. Choose wisely." I said to him directly.

Mr. Santiago begs for his life. "W-w-wait! Please, help me! You're the president of the student council! You should…"

"I told you, I resigned myself as the president. There is no Student Council anymore. I had enough of your schemes either. If you want to survive, do it on your own. That is what adults do." I interrupted.

The students were shocked at my response, or should I say my resolve. Nina gets a floor brush near the vending machine, preparing herself for the worse. Paolo starts to grip the frying pan tightly, waiting to hit Mr. Santiago if he turns into a zombie.

"W-w-w-wait! Let's t-t-talk about this! I-I apologize if I offended your decision to leave. If you want to leave, you're free to go. Just please save me!" Mr. Santiago is desperate for my help.

"You're the teacher. Why are you seeking help from me? Why don't you seek help from your "disciples"? Even though you seek help from either one of us, we're just high school students that you can manipulate." I answered.

"W-W-WHY YOU….GUH. GUAAHH!" Mr. Santiago started to vomit blood.

The students started to get scared again. Nina removes the pole stick from the brush; she will use it as a spear. "Hey! Can't you do something about this? You'll be expelled if you kill a teacher!" One student reacted. "And become one of these monsters? Go ahead and tell this to the principal, if he is still alive that is." Paolo answered. "HEY! What do you know about this? I just want to go home! Don't get us involved here! I'll tell my dad about this! He is a congressman!" A pretentious 4th year student suddenly asked. "What do we know? WHAT DO WE KNOW? ALL WE KNOW IS THAT WE ARE FIGHTING OUR ASSES OFF AGAINST THESE MONSTERS! IF YOU WANT TO GO HOME, JUST GO HOME! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU ARE A CHILD OF SOME SHITTY POLITICIAN, YOU BIG SPOILED STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" Paolo shouted at the pretentious student that caused all of the students to shut up.

Mr. Santiago, continuously coughing blood, started to think this was a dream. "This…this can't be *cough* cough* happening! This is only a dream! *cough* *cough* Yes…Just a *cough* *cough* dream!"

I agree at what Mr. Santiago said but, for me, this is a real nightmare. I can't lose hope. I must…no, we WILL survive. Not to escape from school but, to find a safe place.

Paolo approaches and asked Mr. Santiago. "So, have you made up your mind?"

"N-n-no! No! No, no, NO! Th-th-this is…this is just a dream! This is just a dream! THIS IS JUST A FUCKIN' DREAM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! THIS IS JUST A DRE-GUAAAAHHHHH!" Mr. Santiago went insane first before vomiting blood, going unto seizure and dies. The same fate he went like the sick student. Paolo knows what to do as the students are backing away at the now dead Mr. Santiago.

"This is not happening!" Nina said, grasping her stick tightly. Mr. Santiago rises up as he now turns into one of "THEM".

"Yeah, this is insane. But…IT'S ALL REAL!" Paolo replied and hits Mr. Santiago's head using the frying pan, putting him to his demise.

The students screamed at the scene. Nina saw the undead trying to break into the entrance door and windows. I started to hold my steel pipe and stand at the table to declare my speech.

"Everyone! If all of you want to survive, I suggest that you equip yourselves with all you can find that suits as a weapon. We have to clear a path to our escape! We must fight from now on! Those who can't fight, it is the same as accepting to become those monsters without a fight! We need all help we can get! So, STAND UP AND FIGHT!" I announced it with all of my authority as the former president. Some students didn't show hesitation as they look for their own weapons such as knives, pipes, sticks and broken mirror shards. Nina put a knife at her stick by taping it tightly. Paolo whisks off some blood out the frying pan. Indeed, the battle for our survival starts. Divine punishment or "outbreak", I declare that this school is now a warzone.


	5. Misha: Warzone

-CHAPTER 5-

MISHA: WARZONE

"We have only five minutes…no, make your preparations as fast as you can! We won't know when the barricades will last! Leave your bags behind except your valuables. Get some food at the counter but make sure that leave some behind for others." I gave instructions to my classmates five minutes after my declaration. Nina and some girls gathered some sharp kitchen utensils that can be used as weapons. Paolo found large gasoline containers full of kerosene and gathered some empty glass beverage bottles and linen cloths from tables. Nina saw Paolo filling up the bottles with gasoline.

"Ummm. What are you doing, Kuya Paolo?" Nina is very curious at Paolo's work.

"I'm making fire bombs. Are you not familiar with this?" Paolo asked.

"Well, this is the first time I saw one. From whom did you learn to make one?" Nina asked Paolo.

"I learn this from one of my dad's bodyguards. We'll use the fire bombs to burn those monsters to hell." Paolo said.

"Nina, you will learn more things from us so, please survive with us." I told her as I started to help Paolo at the fire bombs.

"Yes, Ate Misha!" She replied cheerfully.

"Hey! Could someone disassemble the LPG tanks from the stove? We'll use it to blow those bastards outside!" Paolo asked some 3rd years for his request.

"Yes, sir!" The 3rd years went to the kitchen to do Paolo's request.

"Hey, Nina! You look for lighters at the kitchen." Paolo asked Nina for a lighter.

"Will matches do?" Nina said.

"Lighter or matches, either of the two will do." Paolo said.

"Ok." She said and leaves our work.

Paolo saw the bully, which he knocked down recently, stares at Mr. Santiago's corpse. The bully can't accept at what has happened to his "role model". "What's the matter with you? Do you want to join him?" Paolo asked the bully. "N-No. I-I-I was just looking at him one more time." The bully replied at Paolo like a scared puppy. "If you don't want to end up like him, then I suggest you must fight for your survival!" Paolo answered back. The bully stood up. "I decided. I will fight from now on. I…I must fight to avenge Mr. Santiago!" He showed his resolve to fight…maybe.

"Great. Another idiot has followed the footsteps of _Brother_ Santiago. He never really learns." Paolo whispered to me with disappointment.

"Well, that is his resolve. We can't help it." I replied at Paolo while helping him.

"Hmph! I'll keep an eye on that jackass. I doubt he'll be a help to us." Paolo still doesn't trust the bully. "Even if he escapes alone, he will only meet the same fate as Mr. Santiago. So, no need to bother." I said to him, thinking it's for the best to "reduce dead weight".

Our preparation took longer than I expected. The LPG tanks Paolo requested were placed at the cafeteria corridor while waiting for Paolo's instructions. Nina gave the large lighter, which can be bought anywhere in _Divisoria_, to Paolo.

"LIIIIIIIGHTERRR!" Paolo jokingly holds the large lighter.

"LIIIIIIIGHTERRR!" Nina mimics Paolo's joke. The three of us smiled at our humor. I guess this is the only way to ease our nervousness.

"Where will we place the LPG tanks?" said one of the students who disassembled 3 LPG tanks.

"Place one tank at the barricaded entrance door." Paolo instructed them.

The students followed Paolo's instruction. Paolo and I finished making the fire bombs. Nina scouts the view of the garden exit, the only place where none of those monsters lurking around.

"Ate Misha, we can get out of the school safely by passing the rear exit via the garden." Nina reported.

"I know that. That is one of the hotspots for students who are cutting classes. Because of that, the gate is locked and shut tight. We don't even know where the key is." I replied.

"C'mon, love. That's what the LPG tanks are for. We'll use one tank to blast the door open." Paolo told me like an excited pyromaniac.

"Now, now. Don't get too excited, love. We have to remember that those monsters react to sound." I told him.

Three students suddenly closed the kitchen door and barricaded it. One of those students approached me. "Salvador! Someone escaped from the kitchen exit! Th-Th-Those…m-m-m-monsters…th-th-th-they…g-g-g-got in!" He said with extreme fear in his face. The students went in panic. Nina, Paolo, and those who volunteered to fight are getting ready. "Who escaped!" I asked. "It's Hipolito, th-th-the son of…th-th-the congressman!" He replied.

"HIPOLITO! THAT SPOILED ASSHOLE!" Paolo said.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked.

"Well, we are but he didn't listen. He's doing what he wants." The other student said.

"I saw him! H-He...OH MY GOD!" Nina looked at the window and was frightened at what she saw.

"N-N-NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M A SON OF A POLITICIAN! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hipolito was surrounded and eaten alive before he fights back: His neck was bitten and pulled his blood vessels by the zombie's teeth, his arms were dismembered and eaten like a hotdog on stick, his legs were chewed like drumsticks, his guts were torn apart and intestines were pulled out and eaten like fresh sausages. Blood splattered all over the cold floor. I say, it's gruesome. Nina was frightened at the scene and starts to back away from the window and picks up her spear. Paolo starts to carry four fire bombs and a crowbar Nina picked up from the kitchen as his weapon. I carry the remaining four fire bombs and my steel pipe. The students are done equipping themselves with their own chosen weapons. The noise from the kitchen gets louder and louder.

"We can't stay here forever! Open the LPG valve at the entrance!" Paolo said.

"Nina, open the door to the garden! Classmates, let's go!" I told everyone.

Nina opened the door and all of them got out of the cafeteria. Paolo and the other students got out last. There are less of those zombies at the garden, about 10 of those. Nina and I went first to attack. Nina impales a female zombie using her spear at the head. I hit the male zombie's head using my pipe. The students followed my lead. The remaining students lifts up 2 LPG tanks away from the cafeteria as Paolo lights up one fire bomb and throws it quickly at the LPG near the entrance.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Paolo runs away quickly from the cafeteria. The fumes of the LPG reacted to the flames of the fire bomb causing a large explosion and started a fire at the cafeteria. The zombies inside were caught up in the explosion. I don't know if that explosion works against them but, at least it's a gamble that I'll bet on.

Paolo catches up with me and kills the zombies using his crowbar. Some of the students fight back, others were stayed behind. The bully also fights back but, he stopped when he saw a female zombie who's very familiar to him. "Maureen? MAUREEN!" The bully suddenly paralyzed in shock due to the female zombie. "YOU IDIOT! FIGHT BACK OR YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Paolo said while fighting against the zombies. "N-NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" The bully started to burst into tears and hits the ground. "WHY! WHY HAS IT TO BE YOU? NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" The female zombie advances to the bully.

"HEY! GET UP AND FIGHT BACK!" Paolo approached the bully and pulls him up on his feet.

"B-But, Maureen…She's…I-I can't fight her!" The bully is very hesitant to fight.

"She's not her anymore!" Paolo said.

"SHUT UP! She's all that I have! I won't leave my girlfriend alone!" The bully backs off from Paolo and approaches the zombie. "Don't worry, my love! I'm going with you now." The bully embraced the zombie, decided to become one of those monsters for her as the zombie bites his neck.

"Idiot! So that's your resolve, huh?" Paolo lights up a fire bomb and throws it at the tragic lovers, burning them like their love.

The situation gets worse as zombies appeared from the west lane; the botany garden. The fenced gate, which holds the botany garden from here, can't hold much longer. Paolo light up a fire bomb and throws it at the zombies, buying time to escape. The fire bomb doesn't seem to work at the zombies as they keep on moving at the fenced gate. "DAMN! It will take forever to kill these bastards! I'm running out of fire!" Paolo said. Paolo saw the gas drum on the ground, probably left behind for the school bus. As he approaches the gas drum, the now zombie couple rises up from the ground and advances toward him. "You're really starting to TICK ME OFF!" Paolo kicks the gas drum and hits at the zombie couple. He lights his last fire bomb and throw it at the drum. The drum's explosion pushes him out. "OUCH!" Paolo lies down. Nina and I saw what happened to Paolo. We approach and help him get up to his feet.

"Are you okay, love? Did those monsters bite you?" I asked him.

"Ahahaha! Guess I overdid things, but I'm fine." Paolo said embarrassingly.

"This is not good, Ate Misha! The gate won't hold much longer. We have to escape." Nina said.

"Right. Let's go." I replied.

The three of us rejoin the remaining survivors. Our last hope is the rear exit Nina was talking about. "Hey! We placed the LPG tank at the door." One student said. "No! I'll use the crowbar to break the lock. Those monsters reacted to the sound I made." Paolo said. "But, how about the tank?" The student asked. I noticed the zombies are getting restless. There really is no time. "Just throw the tank at those monsters! Make sure the valve is open! Paolo, break the rusted lock!" I told them based at my quick decision. Paolo hit the rusted lock with full power. He successfully breaks it. The student opens the tank valve and rolls it towards the gate. "GET AWAY QUICKLY!" I shouted, lighting the fire bomb. The student ran away from the gate while I throw the fire bomb. The explosion caused the botany garden in flames. The zombies were also in fire but still moving. There are also zombies appearing from the burning cafeteria. Things were gotten out of hand. "Everyone! Let's go outside, NOW!" I said to them. We went outside and successfully escaped the school. Paolo closed the door and barricaded it with the help of the remaining survivors.

"*sigh* That was close!" Nina said,

"Don't let your guard down because, this is the hard part." I said.

"Now that we're outside, expect that there will be hundreds or thousands of those monsters." Paolo said.

"HEEEEEEEEYYYY! OVER HERE!" Someone was shouting at the roof of the school bus that called my attention. Paolo and I saw the person; a middle-aged man in a white t-shirt, bleached pants and almost worn out rubber shoes waving his right hand at us. "It's Mang Henry!" Paolo said. "GET IN THE BUS! THEY'RE COMING!" Mang Henry said. "What is coming?" Paolo said. "JUST GET IN THE DAMN BUS!" Mang Henry said and gets into the bus. I look behind and saw those zombies advancing towards us. "GET IN QUICKLY!" I said. All of us get into the bus as fast as we could. Mang Henry starts the engine and revs up the bus hitting all in its path including the zombies. "HAH! TAKE THAT, YOU FUCKERS!" Mang Henry said as he drives us out from the school. We survived the horror at school but, I don't know what will happen to all of us here in Manila. I just hope we can find a safe place.


	6. Misha: Catching Up

-CHAPTER 6-

MISHA: CATCHING UP

It is now 5 minutes before 12nn. Time has wasted because of the traffic due to the congested parts of the Quiapo road. As Mang Henry drives the narrow road of Quiapo, Paolo approached Mang Henry to ask about our destination. "Mang Henry, where are we going exactly?" Paolo asked. "We're going to leave via Quezon Bridge before the police will set a defensive perimeter." Mang Henry said. "A perimeter? What do you mean?" Paolo said. "It means that Quezon Bridge will be barricaded. I heard the news in the radio about this "zombies" swarming all over the city. Marikina has already withdrawn their police force even though they set up their most powerful defense line. Heck! It turns out that their "finest" police force is useless against those fuckers." Mang Henry said.

I look at my classmates inside the bus one by one. I have to make sure none of them are bitten so that they won't end up becoming one of "THEM". Nina is taking a nap beside my seat. Paolo is standing beside Mang Henry, observing the situation outside. The Quiapo road get tighter due to traffic. The jeepneys are vacant but bumped at off road. Mang Henry now drives on the straight road going to Quezon Bridge. I could not believe at what I saw: dead people anywhere, cars piled up at the opposite road, and those "zombies" eating what's left of the corpses.

"Mang Henry, how did you manage to get out of the school quickly?" Paolo asked.

"Actually, I didn't enter the school before this happened. The principal gave me a text message to repair the horn of the bus with Igno. Just when I go inside, I hear screams and those zombies are swarming everywhere. I fought back to defend myself." Mang Henry replied.

"And…that's how you end up on top of the bus?" Paolo added.

"I can't help it. I already used my "Mang Henry Punch" against those…things and they always keep on rising and rising. I had no choice but to save my ass." Mang Henry continues to drive to Quiapo.

"By the way, are there any announcements from the Malacañan regarding the outbreak?" I interrupt asked Mang Henry.

"THAT'S the problem of our shitty government! Read the flyer at the seat behind me and see for yourself." Mang Henry points a flyer behind him.

Paolo saw the flyer and read it aloud. "Okay, listen up! It says here: MALACAÑAN HAS ANNOUNCED AN OUTBREAK OF A MYSTERIOUS DEADLY DISEASE. HOWEVER, THERE IS NO KNOWN CURE FOR THE DISEASE ACCORDING TO DOH. IN ORDER NOT TO BE INFECTED, PLEASE FOLLOW THESE PRECAUTIONS: STAY AWAY FROM INFECTED PERSONS, STAY INSIDE THE BUILDING OR YOUR HOUSES, REPORT ANY UNUSUAL BEHAVIOR, AND WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS. CURFEW IS CHANGED FROM 10:00PM TO 4:00AM INTO 7:00PM TO 4:00AM STARTING TODAY. PLEASE COMPLY IN THE FOLLOWING FOR YOUR SAFETY."

"It seems the curfew is in effect today. But, why now?" I asked.

"Wait for further instructions? Heh! Wait, my ass! I don't want to sit around and be butchered." Mang Henry said.

"I agree. This is bullshit! They released this a little too late. I mean REAL late!" Paolo agrees at Mang Henry.

"That's the problem of our government today! They'll only start to help people when the election is just around the corner. God, they're so irritating!" Mang Henry feels frustrated.

"Calm down, the two of you! Blaming the government won't change anything. For now, let us do what we have to do to survive." I manage to calm them down.

I noticed a wide road free of traffic. "Mang Henry, could you take that road? I think you can drive faster with that path." I told him. "Hmm. Okay." Mang Henry takes the wide road. The scene is like a ghost town but not different from the one I saw earlier. Nina wakes up and saw the road. Cars piled up and those monsters roam around. Nina stands up and approached me.

"Ate Misha. Where are we going now?" She asked me like a little child.

"We're going to pass Quezon Bridge." I said.

"Quezon Bridge, desu ka?" Nina started to speak Japanese.

We arrive at a checkpoint. Mang Henry rams through the checkpoint instead of stopping. All of us were startled at the noise. "Why didn't you stop at the checkpoint?" I asked him.

"Used to be a checkpoint. Didn't you see the police at the checkpoint? Those _buwayas _are now become one of those monsters." Mang Henry pointed it out.

We almost arrive at Quezon Bridge but I noticed that the police cars are barricading the bridge. "Mang Henry, the bridge is blocked. What should we do now?" I asked him.

"Hmmm, that is a real checkpoint. Hold on." Mang Henry stops the bus and opens the window.

A policeman approaches the bus and talked to Mang Henry. "Hey, can we pass? I've got students with me. Please, you've got to let us pass." Mang Henry said.

"We're sorry but, leave your bus here." The policeman said.

"Oh, come on! We're heading to Pasay. We can't leave the bus." Mang Henry said.

"Sir, we will send you all to the city hall. The place will be the safehouse for the civilians within the perimeter so there is no need to worry." The policeman said.

"Really? Great! We can go there." Mang Henry said.

Paolo starts to call the students. "All right! Gather up! We're going to the City Hall. Form a straight line and don't push!"

"Mang Henry, please open the door." I told him.

Mang Henry opened the door and the students went down in a single line. Some of them are so scared they push quickly. "I SAID don't push. Calm down. There are no zombies in this area so it's safe now." Paolo said. I gathered the remaining firebombs and go down the bus with Paolo and Nina. "*sigh* At last! Safehouse is just ahead." Nina said. "You said it. Man, I'm beat!" Paolo replied. I was feeling the same way but, why am I feel so uneasy? As if, I still can't wake up from this nightmare. Sure, my classmates are safe but why I'm not sure that all of them are not contracted to the disease nor did I miss one student who was really bitten? This hunch of mine turns into a paranoia as I look closely to my classmates. "Hey is that bus heading also to the checkpoint?" Paolo notices the bus going straight at bus. "They're also survivors just like us. Good thing they made it. But, why is the bus driven so fast?" Nina said. "Yeah, come to think of….OH SHIT!" Paolo noticed inside the bus that the passengers are being eaten by the zombies inside. The driver can't control it much longer. "MISHA! NINA! GET DOWN!" Paolo puts us down as the bus slams in to our bus. The fuel tank leaks with gas. The sparks came from our bus and caused an explosion. Paolo managed to save us but it seems he is enjoying using Nina and mine's breasts as pillows.

"KYAAN!" Nina gave a soft moan.

"Love! This is no time for you to harass us!" I said.

"GAAH! SORRY!" Paolo suddenly rise up for us to get back to our feet. We managed to be safe but Paolo is still embarrassed for what he has done.

"Ummm, sorry…i-i-it was an accident." Paolo started to apologize.

"Love, you saved us. Considered that as your…reward." I teased him.

"S-S-Stop that! I'm not that kind of a pervert." Paolo blushingly replies.

"ATE MISHA! LOOK!" Nina was shocked as she saw the exploded bus blocked the checkpoint and zombies appeared from the bus.

"DAMN! Just our rotten luck!" Paolo said.

"HEEEY! Are you okay?" Mang Henry asked.

"WE'RE FINE! GO ON AHEAD WITHOUT US! WE'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU ALL!" I replied.

"WHAT TIME!" Mang Henry asked for the time.

"SAME TIME TOMORROW! IF NOT, ANY DAY BUT SAME TIME!" I said to him.

"OKAY, WE'LL BE WAITING!" Mang Henry went on ahead with the remaining students.

We escaped the scene by taking the route to the residential area on our left side. The zombies are advancing to the exploded area due to the noise. We were lucky not to be detected by the zombies but, for how long? We walked into the residential area for 2 minutes until I saw someone at one of the houses. "Hey! Isn't that a survivor?" I pointed at the person. "Yes, it is! But, wait a minute! I think I saw that person before." Paolo looked also at the person. "AAHH! It's Raymond! One of my teammates in basket ball!" Paolo was surprised as he remembered the familiar face. "RAYMOND? H-H-H-H-H-He's here!" Nina started to blush as red as a tomato. "Yep, he's here! We're saved now!" Paolo said. "Okay, let's ask for their help!" I said. We went at the house and called Raymond's attention. "Please! Help us!" I shouted. He went inside the house instead. Is he avoiding us or is he going to help us? There is only one way to find out. The gate door opens and Raymond lets us in. "Thank you for saving us…Huh?" I thanked Raymond when suddenly; "DON'T MOVE." one teenager points a gun to the three of us behind Raymond. My _Kali _may be effective but at this scenario, we may have entered the wrong house.

* * *

This is the end of Misha's scenario. Next chapter: Jake's scenario and the real action starts here. Thank you for all the positive feedbacks and to those who put this fanfic as one of your favorites. Godspeed to you all! ;-)


	7. Jake: Big Brother's House

-CHAPTER 7-

JAKE: BIG BROTHER'S HOUSE

"Hey! Someone's outside!" Raymond noticed 3 persons calling his attention. "Who?" I asked him. Raymond looked outside one more time and recognized a familiar face from one of the survivors. "Ah! It's Kuya Paolo, my team captain. It looks like they made it out alive!" Raymond excitedly goes at the entrance. Although I was glad that someone other than us survived from our school, why am I still having a bad feeling about this? Is it my instinct or paranoia? For the very safety of the people in this house, I go to my brother's room and took out his 9mm Glock 17 to make sure if they were bitten by "THEM", I would rather be the bad guy. I hid it under my shirt for the girls not to notice. Clarisse is washing the dishes while Jessica fell asleep at the sofa. I catch up with Raymond. As I exit, Raymond took the survivors in. Well, time for some strip search.

"DON'T MOVE." I pointed the gun at the 3 survivors.

"WHOA, HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" The tall man said. The girls with him suddenly got scared.

"JAKE! ARE YOU NUTS? THEY'RE SURVIVORS JUST LIKE US!" Raymond said.

"Sorry but, I better make sure they were not bitten by THEM." I said to Raymond.

"Pare, we're not bitten so please put the gun down." The tall man replied.

"I'll be the judge to that! Put down the bag and put your hands on your head." I said to them.

The 3 survivors cooperated. They put down the bag and put their hands on their head.

"Raymond, search their body for some bite marks." I instructed Raymond.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Even the girls?" Raymond asked.

"Pare, you'll just look." I said to him.

"B-But…" Raymond is still unsure about my instructions.

"It's alright. I don't mind." The girl with a long beautiful hair said.

"Love! Are you sure about this?" The tall man said.

"We are just like these survivors. If we want them to trust us, we have to do what they said." She said.

"Alright. Raymond, we'll agree to search for bite marks in our body." He finally cooperates.

"Sorry about this. I'll just look." Raymond said.

Raymond searches their bodies for some bite marks. He gets distracted at the girls because of the long haired girl. Come to think of it, she is very daring to say she doesn't mind. I remember Clarisse dares me to kiss her. Compared to her, this long haired girl knows how to manipulate men. "No bite marks." Raymond said. I feel relieved now that they are alive. "I apologize for what I have done. I'm only doing what I have to do in order to protect ourselves. Don't take it personally." I started to apologize as I put the gun under my shirt. "No, it's okay. We are in the same boat here." The long haired girl replied.

"Well, Raymond? Aren't you going to introduce them to me?" I told Raymond.

"Ah, right! Jake, the tall guy here is Paolo Buenaventura. He is our captain of the basketball club. This long haired girl is Misha Elaine Salvador, the Student Council President. The Japanese girl here is the Vice President, Nina Andrea Hoshikawa from Section 3. Kuya Paolo. Ate Misha. Nina. This is Jake Dela Fuente, my best friend." Raymond introduced the survivors to me.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted them.

"Jake Dela Fuente. THE Jake Dela Fuente?" Misha asked me.

"Yes…But, let's get inside first. We can talk later. You can bring your bag inside." I told them.

We went inside the house. Clarisse has finished washing the dishes. "ATE MISHAAAA! NINAAAA!" To her surprise upon seeing Misha and Nina, she jumped for joy and hugged them both. "Goodness, Clarisse! Is Jessica with you?" Misha asked Clarisse. "Yes. She's at the sofa, sleeping like a baby." She replied. "Well, it's best that we won't bother her." Misha said. We went to the living room and Jessica wakes up. She was surprised to see Misha and Nina. "Ate Misha? OH MY GOD! You're safe!" She also jumps for joy to see Misha again. I remember now! Misha is the current Ms. Fabian High School before Jessica won. Now, she serves as the Student Council President. Sheesh! What is the matter with me? I don't know them but they know me instead. While Nina, Clarisse, and Jessica are talking to each other at the sofa Misha, Paolo, Raymond and I sharing our stories and information at the dining table near the sofa.

"The city hall? THAT is the safest place they're bragging about?" Raymond said.

"Yes, according to the police near the bridge checkpoint. But alas, the collision between two buses blocked the way at the bridge." Misha said.

"I see. We didn't notice that." Raymond said.

"Putting that aside. How did the four of you ended up here?" Misha asked.

"Well, this is Jake's home. We "borrowed" a car from the gymnasium parking lot. Jake is the one who's driving." Raymond said.

"Seriously? Wow!" Misha's impressed.

"Ah, thank you… Anyways, how about the three of you?" I asked Misha.

"We stayed at the cafeteria. About 15 survivors are students including us and Mr. Santiago managed to get into the cafeteria." Misha said.

"Mr. Santiago, huh? He really is a pain. He even calls me a heretic just because I was absent in his "lesson" about Religion." I replied.

"You said it. He can't even defend the weaker students. Instead, he defends his "talented" students who bully the weak. Good thing he's not with us." Paolo said.

"What do you mean "not with us", Kuya Paolo?" Raymond asked.

"He…turned into one of those monsters." Paolo said.

"Oh, you mean he turned into one of THEM." Raymond said.

"THEM?" Misha and Paolo both confused at what Raymond said.

"Raymond was saying that we can't call them zombies. THEY feed on people and those were eaten dies and rises up and doing the same, becoming one of THEM. It's just like in the movies or in the video game. As for the news well, they can't explain it. Doctors can't explain it either." I said to them.

"THEM, huh? That would make a good sound of it." Paolo said.

"But, what should we do now Jake? Should we catch up at the city hall?" Raymond asked me.

I think it over if the city hall IS the safest place. But then again, I won't bet on it. "NO. We won't go at the city hall. That is my decision." I said.

"C'mon, Jake! If were at the city hall, we can be protected from THEM. The police will be on our side." Raymond replied.

"Raymond, where is your "it's up to us to fight for our survival" shit? Don't tell me that was a joke." I said to Raymond.

"Oh! Well…that is…" Raymond suddenly remembered.

"Wait a minute! Why don't you want to go at the city hall?" Misha asked.

"I'll tell you the reasons. First, even with the city hall that big, they can't accommodate too much civilians. Meaning, food will be the most problem. Second, the law slowly tears apart so expect that not all civilians will be friendly to you. Do you remember what I did to you and your companions? What would happen if my personality is different? I may have killed Kuya Paolo and raped you and Nina already. That will be no different at the city hall. Worse, there are some from the police who prey on young girls for their sexual needs. Third is the most important of all, this "outbreak". Infectious or not, I'm 99.9% sure that aside from being bitten, we may have already the virus, bacteria or whatever it is inside our body. Can you imagine that some civilians with low immunity can manifest the "disease" and slowly turns into one of THEM without being bitten? I saw that in Mang Igno. He has no bite marks at his body yet, he became one of THEM. Does that ring a bell?" I explained to them.

"Of course. The pathogen may spread one after another either by coughing, sneezing or breathing by mouth. Add it up to the people congested at the city hall. Good thinking, Dela Fuente." Misha said.

"I remember now! Wow! You're starting to speak like my father." Raymond said jokingly.

"I'M NOT! I'm just saying what's on my mind. Besides, even if we decided to go at the city hall there is no guarantee that place will be safe forever." I replied.

"Then that means Mang Henry and the others are still in danger." Paolo said.

"We have to warn them somehow." Raymond said.

"Don't bother. They decided to stay at the city hall." I answered.

"Jake! Why are you opposing? We have to save them somehow!" Raymond said.

"You know what, Dela Fuente. You're starting to get on my nerves! You're no leader of ours. If we decided to save them, we WILL go to save them." Paolo said angrily at me.

"Go ahead, save them. But, this is the last time you'll leave this house. If you go back here, I'll shoot every, single, one of you." I said to both Raymond and Paolo.

The atmosphere gets uncomfortable. All of them were shocked at my response. "Are you threatening me, Dela Fuente?" Paolo said.

"No, just remember what I said earlier; not all civilians nor the police will be VERY friendly to you. Don't expect they will accept you with open arms or else you'll accept their open fire. Besides, this is for the best of you and Raymond." I said.

"Love. Jake has a point. If it weren't for him, we'll end up becoming one of THEM. Remember that THEY are swarming around outside so even with our firebombs, there is no guarantee that you are invulnerable all the time." Misha defended my opinion.

"Are you saying that you're entrusting your life to him?" Paolo said.

"The same that you entrusted your life to me when we escaped. Besides, I told Mang Henry that we will meet him any day as long as the same time." Misha said.

"And I didn't say we're going to give up on him. You know Mang Henry; he's more of a badass than me. He even teaches me his Mang Henry Punch and he knows weaponry more than I do. So, I'm not worried...no, I trust him." I said.

"You're friends with Mang Henry?" Paolo said.

"Yeah. I even kill time with Mang Henry reading his guns magazine." I said to Paolo.

"You're one SCARY kid, just like the teachers said." Paolo commented.

"Nah! I hate most of them especially Mr. Santiago. If he is still alive, shooting him is not enough." I told Paolo.

"You're not scared even if he will expel you?" Raymond said.

"Like hell I care to them." I said.

"Hmmm. I'm starting to like you, Dela Fuente." Paolo said.

"I'm just honest to what I said. I'm also concerned at your safety." I replied.

"Well, Mang Henry is an adult so I wouldn't worry." Raymond said.

"Yeah. Sorry if I acted brash." Paolo said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for threatening you." I said and we finally shake hands.

The tension was relieved and now it's back to business. "Ok. So now it is settled, what are we going to do now?" Misha said.

"We have to get to the other side of Pasig River. Since the Quezon Bridge is blocked, we can use the MacArthur Bridge west from here. But, we may encounter THEM or the other survivors. Expect the other survivors, like us, are armed and dangerous. Their _sumpaks* _are deadlier than my gun." I said.

"Then, are you suggest avoiding THEM?" Raymond asked.

"At all costs." I said.

"Heh! I can't believe everything will be messed up because of this "outbreak". Anyway, I suppose you have an alternate route other than the MacArthur Bridge, right?" Paolo asked.

"Hmm. You read my mind, Kuya Paolo. Yes, there is an alternate route. But, the problem is distance." I said to Paolo.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I went to the bookshelf and took out the map. I show the map to the others to clearly explain the alternate route. "Alright, this is what will happen, we are here in Carlos Palanca Sr. If we go straight ahead to the east from Carlos Palanca Sr. we'll end up in P. Casal Street. We'll go south until we reach Nativida Almeda-Lopez road. We'll end up at the mall and the city hall after taking west from the Nativida Almeda-Lopez road. The good news is that less of THEM in that area. Bad news is that it will take us an hour or two to get to the other side just by walking." I said.

"The less is the longest, eh?" Paolo replies scratching his head.

"Also, we can't leave right now. The time is now 1:45pm on the clock. If we leave right now, we'll arrive before sunset. Assuming we'll arrive by 4 or 5pm. That will be difficult in finding food and shelter for the night. Especially, the curfew is strongly enforced starting today." Misha explained it further.

"Curfew? I didn't know that. The news did not even report that." I said to Misha.

"Ah! About the curfew, it's from 7:00pm to 4:00am." Paolo said.

"So, what's the plan, Jake?" Raymond asked.

"Well, we'll leave tomorrow morning at 7:00am. We're only going to the city hall to get Mang Henry. As for the other students, it is up to them to fight for their survival. Also, if we're going to meet Mang Henry, we'll do it as early and quickly as possible without being noticed. For now, we'll prepare for our food and weapons for tomorrow." I answered.

"Weapons? As in REAL guns?" Raymond asked.

"Well what do you expect? Peashooters?" I replied.

"WOW! I'll help you." He decided to help instead.

"Well, meeting is adjourned, I guess." Paolo said.

"*sigh* I'm tired. Love, could I sleep in your shoulder?" Misha said.

"Okay. Let's join the girls at the sofa." Paolo said as he carries Misha.

We left our "round table" after the meeting. Clarisse, Jessica and Nina are still talking to each other. Misha fall asleep in Paolo's right shoulder. Raymond and I went to the garage where the weapons storage room is located. At the front of the weapons storage room is where the 1980's Toyota Land Cruiser parked. My brother modified it like a 4x4 monster truck. I say, this vehicle can be used against "THEM" if we're going to the farthest destinations. "So, this room is where the weapons stored?" Raymond asked.

"Yep. This is my brother's "treasure" room. Though, I'm not allowed here." I said to Raymond.

"So where's the key?" Raymond said.

"It's in the key cabinet…Ah! Here it is." I found the key on the top of the table next to the door.

As I'm going to use the key, the door is already unlocked as I opened it. "Strange! Did Kuya Jerry forget to lock the door?" I asked myself.

"What's the matter Jake?" Raymond asked.

"Nothing. I'm just talking to myself. Let's go inside." I said to Raymond.

Inside the room, there are numerous types of guns ranging from pistols, shotguns, submachine guns, assault and sniper rifles, and boxes of ammunitions. There is also a reloading tool used to load blank bullets with gunpowder. Beside the reloading tool is a cabinet full of different varieties of gunpowder and lots of chemistry books under the open drawers. Gun cleaning solutions and cleaning kits are also inside the cabinet. Trophies and certificates are also inside the room. There are also jackets full of pockets used to store magazines and belts for holstering pistols.

"HOLY SHIT! THIS IS HEAVEN! How did your brother manage to buy all this babies?" Raymond asked.

"He's a weapons dealer. Some of those guns belong to him." I replied while choosing for the right weapon.

"A weapon's dealer? He should be careful or else the NBI or the police might arrest him." Raymond said.

"He has authorization by the military. It's not even illegal since these weapons are used by the military. Although he is also a soldier, he is also in charge of the armory at his base." I answered.

"And…uhh…you can use one of these guns?" Raymond said.

"Uh-huh. When Kuya Jerry and I went to Batangas for a summer vacation with his high school friend who is a member of the Blackwater USA, he voluntarily took me in for a crash course in handling and using guns. At first my brother was against it, but now even he wants me to clean his guns. He allows me to use guns IF he permits me to." I said to Raymond.

"Just like Kuya Paolo said, you're scaaarry." Raymond said.

"Hey. I'm not like those gangsters who shoot people out of nowhere. Besides, everything changed now. We have to defend ourselves even if it means putting the law on our hands." I replied.

"Well, let's do it." Raymond said.

An M-16 assault rifle catches Raymond's eye. "All right! I'll use this hot momma!" He decided to use the assault rifle. "Pare, that's way too heavy! What would happen if THEY surround you?" I disagreed. "Awww. Too bad!" Raymond decided to leave it alone. I looked at my brother's worktable and I saw a letter on top of it. It is addressed to me. "For me?" I wondered what the letter says. I started to read it:

_Jake,_

_By the time you read this letter, it means that you really are stubborn to enter my weapons room without permission. Anyway, since you are here in the weapons room it means that you are aware about this "massacre" that has reached the whole Manila area. If you can't contact me it means that the government has cut all the communications except the military line. This means you're on your own to protect yourself. If you want to find me, I'm at Villamor Air Base near NAIA Terminal 3. My men and I at the Armed Forces of the Philippines are fending off those zombies or whatever those freaks are to defend the airline as our last hope to escape. So for the time being, I know you like this part, take all the weapons and ammunitions you need to defend yourself. Just make sure that once you get caught with those weapons, don't tell that it belongs to me. You have the responsibility to use it. Take all the food at the food cabinet. Use our ride to go at the Villamor Air Base. You know where it is, right? I'll see you at Villamor Air Base. Be careful, okay?_

_Jerry_

This letter is enough to be my permission to use his guns. Wait a minute! How much does he know about the outbreak of "THEM"? Hmmm…Maybe they don't want this matter to be released at the public. No wonder the communication cut off. But, judging from what is happening right now, I've decided to go to Villamor Air Base at the south to find out the truth about it. I'll discuss this with the others first. As I keep the letter, Raymond was fascinated at the trophies my brother attained. I, on the other hand, choose the weapons that we can use. I took 3 rifles, 3 submachine guns, 7 pistols, and 1 shotgun. I took the ammunition boxes according to the guns we will be using.

"Hey, Raymond! Will you please help me here? I can't do it alone." I called Raymond's attention.

"Oh, sorry." Raymond approached me and helps me up. "By the way, how did he end up in the military?" He asked me with curiosity.

"My brother got influenced in the military by my uncle. He graduated as a Summa Cum Laude in the Philippine Military Academy. Since my uncle is a Colonel from the AFP, my brother was given a special authorization to become a weapons dealer. He also participates in the Shooters Tournament in Bataan." I replied.

"Uh-huh…I see. Anyway, about these guns, can give me some information about it?" Raymond asked.

"I'll tell you later. The guns are inside the big bag. Carry it inside the house. I'll carry the ammunition boxes, melee weapons and some other equipment." I said.

"Ok." Raymond starts to carry the big bag inside the house. He feels the bag heavy as he lifts it.

"Pare, are you okay?" I asked Raymond.

"Damn! It's so heavy! Maybe I should focus on lifting weights from now on." Raymond said.

"Come on! Or I'll leave you behind." I said.

"Ok. Ok." Raymond replied.

We went back inside the house. We placed the guns at the living room. Clarisse, Jessica and Nina are still chatting to each other. Misha fell asleep in Paolo's shoulder. Paolo is also asleep. It seems like Raymond and I will put the ammo in the magazines by ourselves as we place the ammo boxes at the top of the dinning table. I instructed Raymond on how to put the bullets at the magazines properly. Clarisse saw what we are doing. She left Jessica and Nina for a while and approaches us.

"Jake, are those guns?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, it is." Raymond replied while putting the bullets in the magazine like an excited kid.

"Where did you get those guns?" She asked again.

"It's…a long story. Anyway, we have to protect ourselves against THEM using these guns." I told her.

"But, I don't know how to use it."Clarisse said.

"Don't know how to use it? C'mon, it's easy! It's like playing a shooting game at the arcade. Just point and shoot." Raymond said.

"Pare, it's different from a game. Reloading the ammo in REAL guns is not like shoot outside the screen or step off the pedal. And the usage, we have to use it sparingly. We have only limited ammo for these." I said to Raymond.

"Wow! You're cool at using these guns. I really love you more!" Clarisse said.

"N-No, it's not cool. Aren't you scared seeing me using these "deadly" toys?" I blushingly replied.

"I don't mind. So, which of these guns I should use?" Clarisse asked.

"Hmmm. You will use this one." I showed her an IMI Uzi Submachine gun with a retracting stock.

"And…How should I use it?" Clarisse asked again.

"Just pull the cocking handle after putting the magazine and release the safety." Paolo interrupted.

"Oh, Kuya Paolo! You're already awake. How do you know this?" Raymond asked.

"That gun is the same gun my bodyguards use. I can't believe you let a girl use this high caliber gun." Paolo said.

"Instead of not being armed at all." I replied.

"Tch! Okay, okay. So, which gun should I use?" Paolo asked.

"This will do." I showed him a M4A1 Carbine Assault Rifle with a forward hand grip and a 4x Day Optical Scope.

"WHOA! This is so good! But, what's with the other scope for?" Paolo points a larger scope beside me.

"For night vision. If we travel by night, this scope will help you aim THEM." I answered.

"Cool! Okay, I'll help you put those bullets for this hot momma." Paolo joins us in our work.

"Hey, no fair! What about me? How come he has the assault rifle?" Raymond reacted.

"The M16 is too big for you. I'll give you this instead." I showed him the weapon same as Paolo but the color is black.

"I, will, use this?" Raymond reacted with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes. Since you and Kuya Paolo are in the same club." I told him.

"OH YEAH! WOOHOO! This gun is sooo good! Thank you, man! You're the best!" Raymond is very happy about the gun.

"Be quiet! Ate Misha is still sleeping!" Clarisse said while holding her gun.

"Sorry." Raymond replied.

"How about you, Jake? Which gun will you use?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm going to use a shotgun." I showed her the Remington M870P Combat Shotgun. Thanks to my mentor, he modified it with a reflex sight and a speedfeed stock. Well, it IS a combat shotgun.

"A shotgun? You know how to use it?" Paolo asked.

"Don't worry, Kuya Paolo! Believe it or not, he was trained by a member of the Blackwater USA." Raymond said to Paolo.

"No shit? Where do you meet such person?" Paolo was amazed.

"Let's just say my brother has strange and weird friends so much, I always get into trouble." I replied.

"SCAAAARY!" Paolo and Raymond both replied.

"HEY! Knock it off!" I said.

Despite the chaos happening today, we felt like we're in a reality show about housemates full of different people that we watch on TV: I as the problem child, Raymond as the heartbroken cutie, Clarisse as the strongwilled sweetheart, Jessica as the spoiled princess, Kuya Paolo as the hot blooded punk, Ate Misha as the queen of queens and Nina as the shy airhead. Just now, we forget our differences to each other because we only have one goal: SURVIVE! Our table work may not be normal but we enjoyed it so much we did not notice the time. I look at the window and saw the beautiful sunset. This is the first sunset we welcome the REAL nightmare from here on. Misha finally awakes from her nap. She saw us preparing the weapons for tomorrow. Jessica and Nina are sleeping in my room together. She approached us and saw all the guns and magazines we prepared,

"These are so many guns? Where did you get these?" Misha was amazed at the guns.

"They're my…toys." I said to her.

"Your toys? These are real guns. Some of these guns are illegal." Misha reacted.

"Well, not borderline illegal. They were special ordered and licensed by the military. So, they are legally owned by the military." I explained to her.

"Hmmm, I see. Well, Dela Fuente. Which of these guns should I use?" Misha asked.

"This one, if you like." I showed her a FN P90 Submachine Gun.

"Hey! Is that gun I always see at Counterstrike?" Raymond said.

"Yes, this is." I answered.

"A good choice! That gun is perfect for ambidexterous people like her." Paolo commented.

"Really? I didn't know that, love. So Dela Fuente, how should I use this?" Misha asked.

"Place the cartridge at the top and pull the lever at the side. Finally, calibrate the selector below the trigger where S means safe, 1 means semi-auto and A means full auto. If you're using the A option, pull the trigger once for firing a single round and hold down the trigger if you want to fire the full rounds." I instructed her.

"I see. I think I'll practice this against THEM. Thank you, Dela Fuente." She thanked me.

"Ummm…I suggest saving your ammo. Use it for drastic measures." I said.

"Okay." Misha answered. She saw a machete at the bag. She approached the bag and took it out. "Can I use this?" She asked. "Wait. Do you know how to use it?" I asked her. "Hehehe! Don't underestimate her! She's an expert at Kali, just like me. Even without guns, we can fight with knives or swords." Paolo is proud at it. "All right. Use it." I said.

"Love, there is a jungle bolo here. Take it." Misha took out the jungle bolo and gave it to Paolo.

Paolo took the jungle bolo. The preparations finally finished. We checked the time; it is now 5:45pm. "My, it's already late. I should cook something for now. Dela Fuente, can I borrow the kitchen?" Misha said. I didn't mind if she cooks, "Sure, go on ahead." I replied. "Wait! I'll help!" Clarisse voluntarily helps Misha. As for me, time for me to rest up. "Well, time to hit the bush! Familiarize yourselves to the guns, just don't point it carelessly." I said to Raymond. "Leave it to me!" Raymond replied. I went to the sofa and lie down. I'm so damn tired at what happened today. As I close my eyes, I asked myself, what will happen from here on? Guess this will be answered when we get to Villamor Air Base. I just hope they agree to my proposal.

* * *

*Sumpak- a homemade shotgun used by civilians from the lower class. Some says it is more powerful than a normal shotgun when handled or made properly.


	8. Jake: Dead Night Lights

-CHAPTER 8-

JAKE: DEAD NIGHT LIGHTS

"Come on, hurry!" Clarisse pulls my arm to the gymnasium. Wait! I thought we already escaped the school. "What's the big idea?" I asked her. "Don't you know? They're announcing who will be the next Ms. Fabian High School!" she replied. Ah, now I remember! I'm in a dream. I dream about our normal lives before the outbreak. Clarisse opened the door and entered. The scene changed as Clarisse and I ended up in the classroom. The scene is about how Clarisse tell to our classmates about our "relationship". "EVERYONE! Jake Dela Fuente likes me! And I like him, too!" Clarisse declared it with a proud voice. Our classmates were starting to tease us. Clarisse approached me and her image slowly turns into one of "THEM". I was so frightened I want to get out from the classroom. As I approach the door, my classmates also become one of "THEM". I can't shout. My voice can't spit out something. I look at my hands, it's slowly decays. My ear was detached from my head. My hair is falling. What about my face? My eyes drip of blood. I'm slowly becoming one of "THEM". Shit! My sweet dream becomes a bad nightmare. Suddenly, a hear Clarisse's voice telling me to wake up. I woke up and I see Clarisse's beautiful face right in front of me.

"Hey, you okay now?" Clarisse asked.

"Uh…Ah. I'm okay. Thanks." I answered her while looking at her beautiful but worried face.

"You're sweating. Are you sick?" Clarisse asked like a worried mom.

"I'm okay, really! Anyway, is dinner ready?" I asked her.

"Actually, we ate our dinner. I save some for you. You've been sleeping for 3 hours." Clarisse replied.

I checked the time: its 8:45pm. "*sigh* Guess I overslept. Okay, I'm going to eat." I get up from the sofa.

"I'll go with you. Heehee!" Clarisse clings to my arm like a child.

I saw Paolo and Raymond continue to arrange the guns. Misha cleans the machete while Nina and Jessica watch her. Clarisse and I went to the kitchen. The food is covered in a plate. I uncover it and eat my food. Clarisse watches me as I finish the food. After I finish the food, she took my plate and put it to the sink to wash it. I still remember the nightmare I had. This is the first I have been scared in my life. I approached Clarisse and hug her from behind, holding her porcelain vaselike hips.

"Hey. I'm still washing here." Clarisse tries to resist my hug slightly.

"Just, let me hug you like this for a while." I hug her tightly and smell her fragrant hair.

"Are you having a nightmare?" She asked me while cleaning the plate.

"Yeah. A very BAD nightmare." I told her.

"Don't worry, Jake. Next time, I'll sing a lullaby for you or I'll sleep with you." Clarisse smiled.

"I'll accept the lullaby. Your father will kill me if I sleep with you. Besides, I shouldn't take advantage of your kindness." I said to her.

"Heehee! You're so kind, Jake." Clarisse passionately kissed me in the lips.

I answered back. This is a very hot kiss, I'd say. I touched her smooth hips while Clarisse caresses my face. "HEY! JAKE!" Raymond suddenly interrupted our romantic time. Clarisse and I stopped kissing.

"Uhhhh. Sorry to disturb your lovey-dovey time." Raymond starts to blush.

"Pare, you already disturbed us! What's wrong?" I told him.

"Uhhh…yeah! Ah! Never mind about that! You've got to take a look outside!" Raymond said.

Clarisse and I nod to each other and follow Raymond to the living room. We check the window with all 7 of us. I was surprised at what I saw. "THEY" are swarming all over the street like an angry mob. Gunshots were also heard from afar. "THEY" followed that direction. Some of "THEM" remained at our front gate.

"HOLY SHIT! THEY are swarming all over the place! We need to get out of here!" Paolo said.

"Ate Misha. I'm scared!" Jessica trembles in fear.

"Don't be scared, Vasquez. We'll be okay." Misha said.

"This is bad! Should we shoot THEM, Jake?" Raymond holds his M4A1 Carbine.

"No, we won't shoot THEM! It will only attract THEM even more." I said.

"Then, what's the plan?" Raymond asked.

I smell gasoline. It's coming from the bag Paolo brought with them. "Kuya Paolo, what's inside the bag?"

"The bag? Oh, those are molotovs. We use it to burn THEM." Paolo replied.

We have no choice. It's time to leave the house. "Alright. Here is what we were going to do. Pack our things and the guns. We'll load it at our vehicle at the garage. Wear the equipment jackets and belts and store the ammo magazines. We're going to get the hell out of here!" I said.

"Wait a minute! What about the curfew?" Jessica said.

"To hell with the curfew! The police can't handle hundreds or thousands of THEM. Besides, if we wait until tomorrow, we're THEIR breakfast in the early morning!" I replied.

Nina saw a familiar figure fighting against THEM using an axe: it was Mang Henry. "Guys! It's Mang Henry! He's outside! We have to help him!" Nina said.

"OH SHIT! He's in trouble, Jake!" Raymond said.

"Tch! Fine! We boys will save Mang Henry. Ate Misha, please take care of the girls and gather our things." I said to her.

"Understood." Misha said.

"All right! LET'S GET DANGEROUS!" Paolo said as the 3 of us bring our weapons and went outside the house.

We close the gate quickly and started to shoot "THEM". Using the shotgun, I shoot THEM at the head. "YEEEEEHAAAAH!" Paolo has no difficulty using the M4A1 Carbine as he shoots "THEM" also at the head accurately. Raymond, on the other hand, is having a difficulty shooting "THEM" since this is his first time using a REAL gun. We continue shooting "THEM" when someone suddenly shot one of "THEM" from behind. It was Nina using the Dragunov Sniper Rifle with a bayonet attached at the front. I thank her by waving my hand. "Nice shot, Nina!" Misha praised her. More and more of "THEM" still approaches. Paolo took out his fire bomb and light it up. "TAKE THIS! DIIIIIIIIIE!" Paolo threw the fire bomb at "THEM" and incinerated its path. "MANG HENRY! ARE YOU OKAY?" I shouted at him. "JAKE? IS THAT YOU?" Mang Henry replied. "Who else will it be? Robin Padilla? Over here, c'mon!" I told him. Mang Henry quickly approaches us as we fight "THEM" off. Empty bullet casings scattered all over the ground as we continuously shoot "THEM". "Here, use this!" Paolo gave Mang Henry a .45 pistol, a 1911 lookalike. Mang Henry joined the fight as he shoots "THEM" in the head. "THEY" are still increasing in numbers. We can't hold it much longer. "SHIT! WE HAVE TO MOVE BACKWARD!" I told them. The gate suddenly opened. "Get inside!" Clarisse said after opening the gate. "Let's GO!" We boys managed to get inside quickly and close the gate. It was tough battle indeed. We lost half of our ammo from which we brought. The good news is that Mang Henry is saved. "Whew! Thanks for saving me! I'm so touched." Mang Henry said. "Raymond, please search for bitemarks." Paolo said.

"Ehhhh! Come on! I'm no doctor!" Raymond replied.

"JUST DO IT!" Paolo and I said.

"Sheeesh! Okay! Sorry, Mang Henry." Raymond said.

"Huh? What's with this?" Mang Henry said.

"We have to make sure you're not bitten by THEM." Raymond said.

"I see. Believe me, kid. I'm all clean." Mang Henry shows his arm.

Raymond looks for bitemarks on Mang Henry. "No bitemarks! He's clean, alright." Raymond said.

"Wow! All of you look like you're starting a war. Oh, I'll give this back." Mang Henry tries to return the pistol.

"No. Use it for now." I said to him.

"Really? Thanks." Mang Henry said.

"Anyway, why are you outside? What happened to the city hall?" Misha asked.

"Heh! The city hall has turned into a slaughter house. Some of the citizens have turned into those fuckers. The police and the mayor's bodyguards can't stop them. One by one they were eaten and rise up doing the same. Some of the students we saved escaped while others ran out of luck and became those monsters. Even the mayor ditched us before this happened. It's a good thing you didn't come to the city hall. It's hell out there!" Mang Henry said.

"I see. Too bad about the citizens." Misha was disappointed.

"THAT BASTARD MAYOR! IS DITCHING HIS PEOPLE WHAT HE CALLS PUBLIC SERVICE? THIS IS…SHIT!" Paolo gets angry as he can't accept the incident at the city hall.

"I'm…sorry…for what happened to the students who didn't make it out alive from the city hall." I said to Paolo.

"No. You were right from the beginning. We can't stand against THEM if we ended up in the city hall by ourselves. Now, how can we get out from here?" Paolo said.

"We're using the route that I explained earlier. This time, we're going to Villamor Air Base." I said.

"Villamor Air Base? Why?" Paolo said.

"My brother is waiting for me in that place. He said that near the Air base is the NAIA Terminal 3, our "last hope" for our escape." I replied.

"NAIA Terminal 3? That's a great idea! My dad works at NAIA Terminal 3." Clarisse replied.

"Oh, yeah. Your dad is an airplane pilot. I'm sure he can help us." Jessica replied.

"Wait a minute! What about you, Jess? Aren't you going to find your parents?" Clarisse said.

"I can't contact my parents or my big sister, Ate Melissa." Jessica said.

"About that. My brother said in his letter that communications were cut off in this area." I told them.

"Cut off? Why would they do that?" Jessica asked.

Banging and screeching noises from the gate were heard. "THAT'S WHY." I pointed the gate.

"THOSE FUCKERS! THEY DON'T GIVE UP!" Mang Henry prepares his gun.

"I suggest we leave. NOW!" I decided.

Car screeches were heard outside. THEY followed the noise which clears our path. It looks like we are very, very lucky…for now, that is. All of us get into the vehicle after loading our stuff. Paolo and I opened the gate. We close it quickly as the vehicle sent outside the gate. We hop in quickly while "THEY" were busy. "Hey! Are you sure you know the place?" I asked Mang Henry. "I've been a driver for 10 years and you're asking me if I know Villamor Air Base? Of course I know! HANG ON KIDS BECAUSE WE ARE OUTTA HERE!" Mang Henry stepped the gas pedal and started driving the Land Cruiser away from the house. The road remained free from traffic. I just hope that this continues on our way to Villamor Air Base.

* * *

That's it for Jake's second scenario. Next chapter: Jake's big brother and more brutal kill. Hope you like it! ;-)


	9. Jerry: Dead Air

Work + fanfic = long update. Sorry y'all. Well, here it is.

* * *

-CHAPTER 9-

JERRY: DEAD AIR

_TUESDAY, NINOY AQUINO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT TERMINAL 3, 0600H_

I'm 1st Lieutenant Jerry Dela Fuente. It has been a very rough day for me ever since this chaos started. It has still unclear how these zombies ended up in my country. America, Japan, China, heck the whole world has gone crazy because of this "outbreak". This matter was supposed to be confidential but what the hell, victims increased worse than the overpopulation crisis shit and civilians started to leave Manila. About this "outbreak", this was presented in a briefing last Saturday. At first, my superiors said this was a terrorist act but for me, it doesn't make sense why this will be a terrorist act. I mean, how did the terrorists gain a biological weapon such as this? It doesn't make sense that these terrorists gain some funds for this weapon by means of snapping their fingers like magic. We also investigated the murder incident with the police. One from the police became the victim of this incident. On Sunday, I saw it with my own eyes that this police killed our medic BY BITING HIS NECK and ended up becoming one of those monstrosities. I reported this incident to my superiors, but they ignored it. I was also surprised that they declare martial law discreetly using the curfew. I have a feeling that they are hiding something from us. I already told this to my little brother, Jake, about this crisis by writing a letter and place it at my worktable just in case he gets in my workshop. I just hope he reads it and made it out alive.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Can you hear me?" A soft beautiful voice calls me on the radio.

"Yeah, I can hear you, Sergeant Ermina! How are things going at the control tower?" I replied.

"We secured the control tower. Is Captain Marasigan with you?" Sergeant Ermina Andrada asked me for our squad captain.

"He is with the rest of the boys to clear out Gates 133 and 134. I'll catch up with them as soon as I clear the road. Focus on the control tower, Sergeant." I ordered her.

"Got it. Over and out." She cut off our conversation.

Using the Marine Scout Sniper Rifle, I took out those zombies to clear out the road from the roof. Some of the airplanes have already fled south to the Visayas or Mindanao region. I haven't got any decent sleep ever since this happened so sudden I didn't have time to blink either. I also have to beware of bathrooms from now on because THEY might even appear while I'm taking a crap. I look at my bag of guns to check up some ammo for my sniper rifle. "SHIT! You've got to be kidding me!" I was pissed off to see 1 clip left for my gun. Well, this is what I get for imitating the main character too much in the video game I'm playing at my little brother's Xbox 360 with infinite ammo cheat on. It's better than nothing. After I finish reloading the sniper rifle, I heard gunshots downstairs. I look the area using the scope and I saw a stewardess shooting those zombies while running for her life. A zombie approaches from behind, but I shot that bastard in the head. The stewardess ran away instead of thanking me. The zombies followed her like a pack of wolves as I saw her going to Gate 133, the same location where Captain Marasigan is right now clearing the area. I better follow her. I shot first the zombies using my sniper rifle until it runs out of ammo. I shot about 5 or 6 of them in order to clear out the area. Some of those zombies follow the noise outside. That's strange; they are attracted to the sound of the broken glass. As the zombies went outside, I throw a High Explosive Grenade and those zombies were blown away like trash. I let go of my sniper rifle and take out the weapons and lots of ammunitions from my bag. My weapons is a 9mm H&K MP5 Navy submachine gun, a 12G Benelli M4 Super 90 semi-automatic shotgun, my favorite pistol the .50AE Magnum Desert Eagle Mark XIX, and my favorite close range weapon the Kukri or famously called as the Gurkha Blade from India. With these weapons, those zombies never know what hit them.

I left the sniper rifle as I left the roof to go after the stewardess. I went inside the airport and saw those zombies are everywhere at the first floor. I throw my grenade at them and they were blown away. Blood, organ meats, bones, piss and piles of shit scattered all over the floor but some of them are still moving. Some zombies followed the noise and fell down at the floor because of the wet floor. Slippery when wet, I guess. There are also zombies at the second floor. I shoot the zombies at the head using first my shotgun. Those bastards are following the noise I made. I ran at the corridor and jumped through the claymore mines I placed. The zombies still followed me but they fell for the mine and exploded skyhigh. They really rely on their ears not on their eyes. I shot the remaining zombies using the shotgun. I ran out of ammo and have no time to reload so, I used my submachine gun. I made it at Gate 133. The coast was clear but, I saw bodies scattered all over the place. The foul stench was sticking into my sense of smell. I can't puke at all because the smell was no different from when I was in Basilan fighting against terrorists. I was lucky to survive that war but, this was the WORST war I have ever fought compared to Basilan. There are no terrorists involved. Men, women, the young and the old, all of them are innocent but died in a bizarre, horrific death before tuning into one of THEM. Some of the dead bodies rose up and starts to walk. "Oh my God." I was surprised at what I saw. Some of the dead are my soldiers. It looks like some of them didn't survive and become one of those zombies. I'm getting really worried at Captain Marasigan and his men. I took out my Gurkha Blade and slashed their heads in order not to make noise. I heard the gunshots again. It's from straight ahead. I killed the zombies quickly and followed the noise. As I follow the noise, it gets louder. It gets even louder until I ended up in Gate 134.

I saw my squad captain, Cpt. Ryan Joshua Marasigan of the 66th Infantry Division, shooting the zombies using his 9mm Beretta 92C pistol while the rest of the privates use their M16. The zombies are surrounding them. I have to help them, FAST! I threw my last HE grenade to clear a path. There are some zombies advancing towards Cpt. Marasigan and his men. I shoot them using my submachine gun. Cpt. Marasigan saw me and prepares to regroup towards me.

"Alright, men! Lieutenant Dela Fuente is giving us back up. We are going to fall back. MOVE OUT!" He shouted as a sign of retreat.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" The five remaining privates are watching our backs. We continue to shoot the zombies as we fall back. Their numbers keep on increasing and increasing every time we shoot THEM. We are running out of ammo soon if we don't something quickly.

"Follow me to the administration office! Private Lusala, Private Germino, watch our backs! Private Canafario, watch our right! Private Nueñas, watch our left! Private Querubillo, stay at the center since you have our ammo bag! Lt. Dela Fuente, you're at the front with me. LET'S MOVE OUT!" Cpt. Marasigan gave out his orders to us. As the zombies advance towards us, Pvt. Lusala and Pvt. Germino shoots THEM as we go to the administration office. Cpt. Marasigan leads the way while we continue to protect ourselves from THEM. We finally arrive at the administration office. I get inside and check if there are some of THEM remaining, it's all clear. We get inside quickly and barricaded the door to make sure THEY won't get in.

"There! That should do it." I finished placing the barricade with the help of Pvt. Lusala and Pvt. Canafario. Cpt. Marasigan, together with Pvt. Germino, checks the water dispenser if there are some water left. Pvt. Nueñas and Pvt. Querubillo checks the ammo left and distributes the ammo amongst ourselves according to the guns we use. "There's water in the dispenser. Get some for yourselves." Cpt. Marasigan said while lighting up his cigarette. "Lt. Dela Fuente, any news from Sergeant Andrada?" He added.

"Yes sir. Her group has secured the control tower. It will take time for her to contact headquarters for reinforcements." I reported about Sergeant Ermina's status.

"I see. At least, we managed to clear the road but this time those living dead swarms everywhere inside the premise." Cpt. Marasigan said while smoking.

"So what's the plan now, captain?" I asked him.

"We're going to regroup with Sergeant Andrada ASAP. I don't think her team won't last much long." He replied.

"I doubt it. She's a very strong woman." I said while scratching my head.

"Yet, she is still a woman. She needs to be protected like a princess." Cpt. Marasigan finished his cigarette. "Anyway, can I borrow you radio? I'm going to contact Sergeant Andrada." He added.

"Here,sir." I gave him my radio. Cpt. Marasigan used my radio and contacted Sergeant Ermina.

"Bravo Team, do you read me? Bravo Team, do you read me?" Cpt. Marasigan called up. There was no response. "Hmmm. She's not responding." He stopped.

"That's odd. I just contacted her before I regrouped with you, sir." I wondered.

"I have a bad feeling about this. We have to catch up with her. Let's finish our preparations and move out immediately." He said.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" We replied.

We gathered all the extra ammunitions we need and prepared ourselves. We opened the door and started to raise hell. I shot the zombies at the front using my shotgun. THEY flew away like tin cans. Cpt. Marasigan relies only at his Beretta 92C pistol. Using his sharpshooting skills, he shot the zombies at the head accurately. The privates shot the zombies that started to surround our formation. There are still more zombies at the front. I shot THEM again using my shotgun. Blood, brains, tons of minced meat and empty ammunition shells scattered all over the place. More and more of the zombies are still advancing towards us. I started to use my Desert Eagle and shot THEM at the head. Pvt. Lusala threw a grenade at THEM. The explosion cleared our way and rushed forward. Her location was very far from ours. Those zombies are getting in our way and increasing in numbers. We fought back to defend ourselves. Pvt. Canafario shots back at the zombies but he ran out of ammo.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Pvt. Canafario was surrounded by the zombies and ate him like a crazy buffet before he reloads his M16.

"NO! LUIS!" Pvt. Nueñas came to his aid but he was pushed down by a female zombie and bites his right arm.

"AARGH! YOU BITCH!" Pvt. Nueñas pulled out his pistol and shot the zombie at the head. "LUIS! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Pvt. Nueñas attempted to save his comrade but was stopped by Cpt. Marasigan.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR HIM! WE HAVE TO GO!" Cpt. Marasigan said.

"BUT SIR! HE…" Pvt. Nueñas replied.

"I DON'T LIKE BUTS IN MY TEAM, SOLDIER! THIS IS NOT JUST A WAR TO WIN BUT FOR OUR SURVIVAL AS WELL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Cpt. Marasigan shouted.

"Sir…yes sir." Pvt. Nueñas replied.

We pushed forward to get out from THEM but it looks like we are out of options. Suddenly, someone shot a RPG at our front line. "WHAT THE? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" I looked where the RPG came from. It was from the stewardess I saw from earlier. She threw away the RPG and used her M16 Assault Rifle with a grenade launcher to provide backup for us. We continued to shoot until she joined the fight with us.

"Hey! Who are you? Why are you helping us?" I asked her.

"If you want to live, then come with me." She replied.

"Huh? Wait a minute! I don't understand…" I stopped asking her as I hear something approaches. "What the hell?" Cpt. Marasigan and the team also heard the noise. It was a sound of an airplane. The sound got louder and louder. I saw the airplane outside, covered in smokes.

"Hey! Isn't that the last airplane that was supposed to take off?" I asked the stewardess.

"Supposed to be. Now it's heading straight for us!" The stewardess replied.

"SHIT! RUN!" Cpt. Marasigan ordered us to run.

The airplane suddenly crashed landed off course the freeway to Gate 134. We got separated to each other due to the crash. The turbines went on fire and blazed our paths. I got up and hold my head. "CAPTAIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" I called Cpt. Marasigan but there was no response. I saw the stewardess lying down on the floor. I approached her and tried to wake her up. "Hey. You okay?" I shook her to confirm if she is still in one piece. "Uh. Uhhnnn." She regained her consciousness.

"Phew! That's a relief." I told her.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." Her beautiful voice was music to my ears.

"A-Anyway. How do you know that this plane will crash? And, how can you use firearms? You're not just a stewardess to me. Just, who are you?" I asked her.

"Please. Ask me one at a time. But, we must get out of here first because things are not good at our side." She told me as she points her finger outside. More and more of those zombies are advancing towards the both of us.

"SHIT! There's too many of them!" I said.

"I know a safe place. Follow me." She said.

"Hey! What about my squad captain?" I told her. "He's a soldier like you! He can't babysit you forever. But if you really want to commit suicide, who will take care of your little brother?" She replied.

"How do you know about my little brother? Just, who the hell are you?" I asked her again.

She suddenly took my Desert Eagle and shot the zombie behind my back. "Does that answer your question? I told you that I'll answer your questions later IF you survive this shithole. So, what will it be?" She asked me one more time.

I had no choice but to follow her. The fire spreads quickly at the plane. "We must go. The plane will explode any minute now." She said. We ran like hell out of the scene. Just, who is this woman? How does she know about me or my family? Guess I'll ask her once we escape this nightmare.


	10. Jerry: Dead Air Second Act

-CHAPTER 10-

JERRY: DEAD AIR (SECOND ACT)

The stewardess and I got away from the burning plane and from those zombies. There are also zombies advancing on our way. The stewardess used her pistol and shot THEM at the head while I used my Gurkha Blade and beheaded THEM to save up some ammo. "Safe house is just ahead!" The stewardess pointed a room at the left side. "OK! I'll blow those bastards out!" I used my very last HE grenade. The zombies were blown away from the explosion. The stewardess and I occupy the room. We barricaded the door to make sure THEY won't enter.

"*sigh* That was close." I said. The stewardess ripped her skirt on the right side.

"Whoa! Don't show those legs of yours! They're distracting me!" I said to her.

"It's because I can't move properly. But, since you helped me, I permit you to look but touching is strictly prohibited." She daringly replied.

"Well, Guess I'll help myself…Wait a minute! Don't change the subject! You haven't answered my questions minutes ago!" I told her as we sat down.

"*sigh* All right. I'm ready for your questions. Just ask one by one, OK?" She replied.

As we take a breather, I started to ask her. "So, who are you?" I asked her name first. "My name is 1st Lieutenant Maria Joanne Singson of the 72nd Infantry Division of AFP. Is that all?" She answered. I can't believe she's in the same ranks as I. I asked her again, "What is your current mission?"

"My current mission is to rendezvous to you, Jerry Dela Fuente. I'm under direct orders from your uncle, General Victorino Zapata. He said that I must aide you in your current mission." She replied.

"My uncle is now a general? He didn't tell me that! All I know is that he's a colonel." I was surprised at his promotion.

"He was promoted yesterday when this hell started." She said.

"I see. Anyway, what's the idea of wearing a stewardess uniform? And, how do you know my brother?" I asked her about her get up and my brother.

"I told you. I'm under direct orders from your uncle so its common sense to learn about your personal background. About this stewardess uniform, let's just say it's a disguise." She replied.

"Some disguise you got there. Anyway, we have to get to the control tower and establish a communication to headquarters. We can also catch up to my subordinates who are already in the control tower." I said.

"The control tower?" She said.

"Yeah, my current mission is to secure the control tower and establish a connection to headquarters." I also told her my point.

"Your subordinates already secured the control tower. You already know that, right?" She replied.

"Well, yeah. I contacted them through radio but they didn't respond. I have to meet up with them. How did you know that?" I asked her.

"It's a girl's secret. Anyway, if you want to go there, I won't stop you. I'll follow wherever you go. However, I have a second option for you." She said.

"A second option? Well, let's hear it." I started to listen to her option.

She used the site map at the wall to show our current location, "This is where we are, the staff room. Northwest from here is Terminal 3's communication center. We can utilize the communication center to contact your comrades in the control tower and/or contact Villamor Airbase. That way, we can find out if they're still alive or not. Let's just hope they are." She added.

"Of course they are still alive. They've survived hell when we're in Mindanao, so they know what they will do." I told her but, back in my mind, I'm really, REALLY worried about them.

"So, what's your decision?" She asked.

"Well, we're going to the communication center since it's not far from here. We're going to contact the control tower and the headquarters. Thanks for the second option, uhmm…" I forgot her name.

"Call me Ria. We ARE in the same ranks, Jerry." She told me her nickname.

"Okay, Ria. For now, let's make preparations for our next destination." I told her.

We made our preparations before going to our next destination. I still can't believe that Ria is under the direct command of my uncle. About my uncle, Gen. Victorino Zapata, he is my mom's younger brother. He became our second father and enlisted me to the military after I graduated from high school after our mother died. Like Jake, I don't give a damn if my father was still alive or not. I'm more worried if Jake will make it in Villamor Air Base in this bloody fucking hell. I forgot to ask her about the plane that crash landed earlier.

"Say, Ria. Do you know something about the airplane that crash landed about an hour ago?" I asked her.

"That plane…was supposed to fly to Cebu. The repairs, however, were only 80% completed according to the engineer because some of his workers became a zombie." She replied.

"What about the passengers?" I added.

"That is a political private plane so only Senator Cabrerra, his family, and bodyguards are the only passengers in that plane." Ria said.

"Senator Cabrerra. Is he the same senator who was involved in a money monopoly scandal?" I confirmed to Ria about the senator.

"Yes. He's becoming a pain already. Even his son is harassing me. He said he wants me to become his bitch. Some public servant, huh?" Ria said.

"Uh huh…So ah, that's why you're here with me?" I wondered.

"I'm only here because of my mission. Nothing more, nothing less." Ria smiled devilishly.

"Ok, ok. I hear you." I replied.

Ria and I were startled suddenly when we heard a loud noise coming from the storage cabinet. "I'll borrow this first." She took my MP5 Navy as her weapon. "I'll go first." I took out my Desert Eagle and went ahead to the cabinet. The noise got louder as we approach it. "Alright! At the count of 3. 1…2…3!" I opened the door and pointed our guns. A female staff got out from the cabinet. "PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS!" She suddenly kneels down and raises both her hands.

"Wow! Looks like I'm lucky on women these days." I smirked.

"Don't push your luck!" She replied. "Are you okay?" She asked the woman.

"Y-y-yes. I-I'm…okay." She is still shaking in fear. Ria helped the woman to get up. "What's your name?" Ria asked her. "My name is Marinelle Garcia. I-I'm still alive like you. Please don't kill me." She said. "We're not going to kill you. Anyway, judging by your uniform, you're a staff at the communications, correct?" Ria asked.

"Yes. I was hiding here when those monsters appeared yesterday. I called the police by cellphone, but no one was answering. I don't know what to do, so I…I…" She said.

"Calm down. You're safe with us." Ria reassured Marinelle's safety. "Th-Thank you." She replied.

"Ok. Now that's settled, we must go on our way to the communications center. Marinelle, we need your skill." I said to Marinelle.

"Ummm. I'm still a trainee, so you can't expect much on me." She replied.

"No shit? How long you've been training here?" I asked her with disbelief.

"Ummm. Just 3 months now." She said.

"Jeez, 3 months? That will do." I replied.

"B-But…I'm not so skillful yet like the rest of the staff. I don't know if I can do it." She hesitantly replied.

"It's better than nothing. C'mon, you can do it." I said.

"Forgive me if I disturb your chat but I think that this door won't hold much longer." Ria interrupted. I saw the barricade won't hold much longer. "Damn! We better get going." I said. Marinelle opened the back door which I didn't notice earlier. "Let's take this detour. I heard that you wanted to go to the communications center, right? This is the alternate route to it." She said. "Thanks." I told Marinelle. "Ria, guard the front. I'll cover your backs." I told Ria. "Okay!" Ria replied. Marinelle stayed at the center and went on our way to the communications center the back door. There are also zombies at the shortcut. Ria shot them quickly using the submachine gun she borrowed from me. I also shot those monsters using my Desert Eagle. Marinelle covered her ears and followed us. More zombies are approaching right at front of us. "Of all the luck! These bastards keep on coming and coming. Ria saw an oxygen tank at the right side. "Jerry, shoot this tank." Ria put down the tank and rolled it towards the zombies. I shot the tank and exploded right through their faces. The route was now clear, we continued onward. We finally made it to the communication center at the northwest. We stopped first at the front of the door.

"Okay. I'll go first. I'll make sure that the coast is clear. Stay here for a while, girls." I used my shotgun and proceed inside. The communication center is clear as heaven. No zombies, no people, no shit. "That's odd. Where's everybody?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They either escaped or became one of those monsters." Ria said.

"Uh huh…Hey, Marinelle. Please open a communication." I asked Marinelle.

"I'll try." She went to the console and trying to open a communication. The computer opened the communication line within Terminal 3 only. It's better than nothing, I guess. "Okay, it's open. Where should I connect first?" Marinelle asked.

"Put me through the control tower. I need to know the status of my soldiers who went ahead." I told her.

"Okay. Here it goes." She connected it to the control tower. I hear Sergeant Ermina's voice. I was relieved that she is still alive. "ERMINA! DO YOU READ ME? THIS IS 1st LIEUTENNANT DELA FUENTE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE ANSWER!" I grabbed the chance to talk to her.

"Base…plea…..send…..ackup…..situation…ca…..handle…" A static is in the way of the communication while I contacted her.

"ERMINA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I called her again.

"Lieutenant?...Than…..God!...nice to hear you alive!" She replied as the static becomes clear now.

"Are you alright? Why didn't you reply at my radio contact? I'm so worried!" I told her.

"Sorry, Lieutenant! I tried to contact Villamor Airbase but there was no response. Our radio contact suddenly went off because the static is too strong. By the way, I saw an airplane crash landed at Gate 134." Ermina replied.

"I know! We got separated from each other. I have here 1st Lieutenant Maria Joanne Singson of the 72nd infantry Division and a civilian. We're going to contact airbase using the communication center. After this, we're going to catch up with you. Can you keep up?" I said.

"We can still keep up, but I don't know when we will last." Ermina replied.

"Okay. Once we finished here in the communication center, we will catch up to the control tower. Just hang on and keep your radio open." I replied to her.

"Yes, sir! We'll be waiting!" Ermina cut off the communication.

"Looks like they're still in one piece." Ria said. "Yeah, but they won't hold much longer. Let's contact the airbase." I replied. Marinelle connected us to the airbase. The static was really hurting our ears. "Airbase, do you copy? Airbase, airbase, do you copy?" I send my message quickly to the airbase. "This is airbase. Go ahead." Finally! The airbase responded. "This is 1st Lieutenant Jerry Dela Fuente of the 66th Infantry Division. I'm with 1st Lieutenant Maria Joanne Singson from the 72nd Division and a civilian named Marinelle Garcia. We got separated from my squad captain and I have some of my men secured the control tower. All of the planes have already taken off. Our situation becomes worse. We need back up immediately." I reported our status in Terminal 3.

"Negative! We can't send reinforcements. Repeat. We can't send reinforcements." The airbase responded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T? We're running out of ammunition here and those zombies or whatever those monsters are everywhere in Terminal 3! We don't know if we're going to make it out alive from this shit!" I furiously replied.

"What's going on?...Hurry….ive….to…..me…." I heard a familiar voice from airbase. "Lieutenant? This is General Victorino Zapata! What's your status?" My uncle took over the communication.

"Uncle! I mean, SIR! The 66th Infantry Division got separated from each other. I rendezvous with Captain Marasigan at 0630 hours. However, a Gulfstream IV private jet crashed at Gate 134 and I got separated from him. I'm now with Maria Joanne Singson from the 72nd Infantry Division and a civilian. My men already occupied the control tower but they will not hold much longer. Please, we need reinforcements." I told him about the situation.

"Hmm…Very well. We can't give the entire backup you need so I'll only send 2 choppers only for your evacuation. You've got only 30 minutes to gather your men and find Captain Marasigan. The extraction point is at the open airfield. Light a signal flare for the choppers to detect you. Is that clear?" He told me.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I replied. The communication was cut off again. "Okay, ladies. After we rescue my men and my captain, we're getting the hell out of here!" I told them.

"Fine by me. Let's go!" Ria replied. The 3 of us are going to catch up with Sergeant Andrada at the control tower. We took the wide airway 100m outside Gate 135. The control tower is located 200m northwest. The longest, but the safest path we took. The coast was clear. No zombies detected at the area. We proceed through the control tower. There are less of those zombies surrounding the control tower, so we shot them to clear them out. "Sergeant! We're going to evacuate Terminal 3. Get down here, quickly!" I shouted at the radio. "SHIT! THEY'RE COMING!" Ria saw the zombies are advancing towards us. "SHOOT TO KILL!" Ria and I started to hit them with all we've got. The zombies were taken down one by one. Marinelle stayed behind us and covered her ears. The wave of zombies seems endless until…CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! We ran out of ammo. Of all the bad luck, we've got no choice but to use our melee weapons. Ria took out her baton while I took out my Gurkha Blade. Just as we start to attack, the door to the control tower suddenly opened. "GET DOWN!" Sergeant Andrada shouted. She and her soldiers shot the zombies using their M16's. One soldier threw a frag grenade, the zombies were blown away. "Let's go to the airfield! We've got 30 minutes to get the hell out of this shithole!" I commanded them. "Have you found Cpt. Marasigan, sir?" Sergeant Andrade asked.

"No, I haven't. But, I believe he'll catch up with us. Don't worry." I reassured her. "Okay, sir." She replied.

"Alright, follow me! Move! Move! Move!" We continued our way to the open airfield.

All of us managed to get away from the control tower as the zombies started to surround the place. We arrived at the open airfield faster than I expected. "Sergeant! Light up the signal flares!" I said. She lighted up the signal flares. All we have to do now is wait for their arrival. Ria saw a familiar figure approaching towards us. "Isn't that your captain?" She said. "Huh. Where?" I replied. "Yes, it is the captain!" Ermina was so happy to see Cpt. Marasigan once again. "Ok! Now we're…OH SHIT!" I saw Cpt. Marasigan is moving like one of THEM. Actually, he became one of THEM. And what's worse is that he brought some of THEM with him. "NO! THIS IS NOT TRUE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Ermina was shocked at what she saw. "DAMN IT!" I took my Desert Eagle out and started to shoot the zombies. Ermina was hesitating to shoot THEM because of Cpt. Marasigan.

"WHAT ARE DOING? SHOOT THEM NOW!" I told her.

"I…I…I can't!" Ermina was still hesitating.

The soldiers are still shooting the zombies. Ria used her handgun and shot THEM as well. Marinelle was still cowering in fear as she covered her ears. Finally, the 2 choppers are approaching the extraction point. One chopper shot the zombies using the machine gun before landing. "C'mon! Get inside!" The pilot said. The soldiers and Marinelle got inside the first chopper. Ria pulled Ermina inside the second chopper while I'm still busy shooting the remaining zombies. "Get inside, Jerry!" Ria shouted. I managed to get inside before it flies. We got out from the horror, but we lost something important to us. Damn! This is the worst war I have ever fought. I hope my brother gets out of this mess.

* * *

I would really like to thank the viewers who put this fanfic as their favorites. Although the update is very slow, this doesn't stop me from finishing this fic. THank you all. Till the next update! ;-)


End file.
